


Zechkelman One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 26,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Arryn x Barbara one-shots. Feature the two in several situations, some in Alternate Universes, some in the RWBYverse, and some in the Red vs. Blue universe. </p><p>RWBY - (BumbleBY, Blake x Yang)<br/>Red vs. Blue - (Private Jensen x Dr. Emily Grey) </p><p>Just for fun because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Four people gather around a desk, looking at the computer screen. The two females, a blonde in a black decal shirt saying in bold writing: "Titanic. Built by Irishmen. Sunk by Englishman" and a darker haired brunette wearing a grey shirt featuring one of her favorite fandoms, sat in the middle with the blonde moving the mouse. The two males, a sighing brunet wearing a Red Army shirt and a blonde with black streaks wearing a RWBY t-shirt, sat on the ends. 

"I can't believe I agreed to this." The brunet male said. 

"Aw, come on, it isn't so bad Jacob. Look at the bright side, it's going to feature Red vs. Blue!" the blonde boy tried to cheer him up. 

"Just because I watch the show does not mean I ship two unimportant characters." Jacob argued, folding his arms. "I like Barbara and Arryn but do I really need to be here?" 

"Of course you do! Now stop being a grump, Jacob. We are here for the greatest people in world! And the story I'm writing them in," the blonde girl said with two thumbs pointed upwards. 

"I'm excited to see the BumbleBY!" the other girl said. "Blake and Yang are so cuuuute~!" 

The two blondes laughed and even Jacob smiled. 

"Tyler, get me my sketch pad!" said blonde nodded and ran to grab the papers. "Denise, get me a pen and pencil!" the dark haired girl nodded with a smile and ran a separate direction. "And Jacob!" 

The eldest boy pulled his chair closer to the girl. "Yes Kelli?" 

Kelli smiled devilishly. Jacob gulped. He knew that face _too_ well... 

"It's time." 

Jacob nodded and stood up. He walked over to a bag and pulled out a green copybook. Though the copybook's actual color could not be seen, it was covered with comics and pictures featuring Achievement Hunter, RWBY, Red vs. Blue, and any other random Rooster Teeth photos. 

"We must consult the book of Rooster Teeth shipping!" Kelli chanted, raising her fists. 

Both Denise and Tyler leaned in from the doorway and lifted their fists. "Yah!" 

They all stared at Jacob who was currently shaking his head. 

A reluctant, "Fine." The brunet raised his fist and said, "Yah."


	2. Air Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was tired from a busy day and just planned on having some tea . . . until a paper airplane hit her in the head?

Saying her say at the office was a busy one was a major understatement. The day had been more than just running around. The hectic schedule consisted of being late for work because of a power outage, no coffee because she had no money on her at the time, editing, writing, and voice acting. At here she was, sitting in her swivel chair, giving her innocent computer screen a death glare. 

The devilish piece of technology wasn’t innocent. It was taking forever to load the page. She had just wanted to relax, maybe check Tumblr or play a computer game. But it seemed the device had detected her negative mood and only wanted to worsen it. 

A heavy sigh and she stood, stretching her back. The woman looked around the room. Miles and Kerry’s desk sat against the farther wall of the room. The two men who occupied them were off doing who knows what. Lindsay’s desk was closer to her own; the redhead was currently in the Achievement Hunter office staring in a Let’s Play. 

She headed out the door and walked into the hallway. She wasn’t sure where she was going, she just needed a break. 

_From what?_ She asked herself. She wasn’t sure…You’ve been sitting in that office for more than an hour and a half now. 

She stopped and looked back at a clock on the wall. Huh. It had been an hour and a half. Certainly hadn’t felt like it. 

She lifted a hand to her face and rubbed it dramatically down her face with a groan. Where was everybody? 

As if to answer her, a loud yell came from further away in the building but the voice was still loud enough to confirm there were live human beings in her vicinity. 

But it was too far to make out what the person was saying. It was most likely Michael yelling at Gavin or Geoff yelling at Gavin or Jack yelling at Gavin or – well…anyone yelling at Gavin. 

As she walked further down the open hall she decided she’d go to the building’s kitchen. She could have some water or tea. Something to both relax her but also keep her from being bored. 

The kitchen was empty as she walked inside. It seemed like besides the Achievement Hunters, the place was literally deserted. 

She hummed to herself as she walked up to the granite counter, looking to see if there was anything for her to grab. 

The Banana of Pimps was still lying against the wall. She decided against eating it. 

_It’d be for the better._

She moved her hand to a drawer and wrapped her fingers around the handle. With an effortless tug, the drawer was pulled closer to her, revealing the contents inside. 

Her left hand searching all the small packets for the coffee machine, her slim fingers curling around a white one with a green peel-able lid. 

She placed it into the Keurig and shut the drawer with her hips as she reached up for the cabinets up top. Opening the wooden door, she grabbed the first one she saw which happened to be RvB Mother of Invention mug. 

The woman shut the door and placed the cup underneath the Keurig. She waited patiently for her drink. 

She was interrupted as a projectile came in contact with her head. She whipped around to see what had hit her. On the floor, next to her shoe, was a paper airplane. 

“Huh?” 

She reached down and grabbed the folded piece of paper. On one side of the airplane was writing saying, “ _In my office!_ ” 

The dark-haired girl wasn’t the least bit concerned about the possibility of losing her job. While one may freak when hearing their boss say “In my office”, she knew neither Burnie nor Matt would address the matter of firing her (or anybody) that way. It was childish and while the Rooster Teeth building was full of jokes and pranks, it wasn’t the same type of humor. 

“Um…whoever threw this, I don’t know which office to go to.” She deadpanned, lifting the paper airplane up. 

Without even seeing who threw it, another airplane hit her, right about her left eye. 

“Ow!” 

She caught the other aircraft before it could hit the ground. 

“ _Dunkerola!_ ” 

The girl rolled her eyes. Well it clearly wasn’t Gus sending her these messages. 

She smiled as she placed the two folded airplanes next to her cup, neglecting her steaming tea. She had other matters to attend to like why a certain blonde was pestering her with crafted jets. 

The woman walked into the office looking for the menace when something landed on her back, pushing her to the ground. 

Gus spun around in his chair to find Barbara lying on top of a flattened Arryn. 

“Um…what?” 

Arryn looked up at the blonde haired blue eyed woman to see her response. She was smiling at her and scuffed her black bangs before looking at the confused Sorola. 

“Thanks for teaching me how to make paper airplanes, Gus!” 

Well…maybe her day wasn’t as bad as she initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied...here's the official first little one-shotty piece of fluff featuring a tired Arryn, a goofy Barbara, a confused Gus, and a good amount of wasted paper!


	3. Best Friend at Rooster Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arryn answers a popular twitter question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by these:  
> http://hazleapricot.tumblr.com/post/90352652697/miles-i-love-you-but-i-love-barbara-more-x
> 
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/9ef4524aca477da6bcafb04046965d06/tumblr_n83hbhESSj1skx1s3o3_1280.png
> 
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/34353f10cbe9e78bdbe412bd20c8658b/tumblr_mpp1n9D0xm1rltbaio1_500.gif
> 
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/10db62fcbf8d797c795f0a4bb58c1c93/tumblr_mszu0vgGfm1stlaw6o1_1280.png

“Is Barbara your best friend at Rooster Teeth?”

. . . . 

_The deep brunette flipped channels on her TV. There wasn’t much on and she didn’t plan on paying any attention to the show. She just needed something to play in the background._

_She sat down on her couch, moving the pillows about, before sitting down on the end, leaning against the arm chair. She briefly rested her eyes, closing them -_

_Arryn phone buzzed. She looked down at the iPhone to see a notification from twitter. It was Barbara. She smiled._

_“Movie update 5: guys help she’s talking about spending the night. I don’t know if I’m ready for this type of commitment.”_

_Oh Arryn knew she needed to leave a sly remark. Thankfully, the blonde had left plenty of room for her to work. She slid her screen across and pressed on the chat box. She racked her brains for any dirty remarks and once she had hers, she started typing in._

_“@bdunkelman Direct her to my place. *wink*”_

_She nodded, patting herself on the back. Mission accomplished._

. . . . 

_Arryn struggled to contain the anxious puppy as it squirmed in her arms, licking and nipping at her face and neck._

_“Watson, calm down!” she tried to console the rambunctious young dog but her efforts were futile as the animal continued to paw her in the face._

_“Buddy, it’s only day three! I just want a hug!” she tried give him brief pecks on his fluffy cheeks but the dog only yapped in annoyance. She rolled her eyes._

_“Alright…fine…” she opened her arms. “You can go.”_

_The dachshund/Australian shepherd mix was proving to be quite the handful. For a only a mere 67 hours and 39 minutes (yes she had counted the moments) he was going nuts with his toys, yanking at his bed, and tearing up Arryn’s possessions._

_But it was okay. She knew it wasn’t easy to own a dog and she did love the little screwball. He was part Aussie so that explained the hyperactive behavior. She could wait to take the puppy for walks._

_Once he had made his escape from Arryn’s grasp, he had jumped back up onto the couch but had put a distance between them stating that he wanted no part of her cuddles for the moment._

_A good thing about Watson, the little tyke fell asleep in a blink of an eye._

_Just when Arryn thought she had a break, she rested her head against the couch’s cushions, she was wrongly mistaken._

_*knock knock*_

_Watson jumped up, yapping loudly at the door. Arryn whipped her tired head towards the entrance. She stood up, yawning, and walked towards it. With an outstretched hand, she turned the knob._

_“Hello?” She asked and saw Barbara standing there with a big smile._

_“Hiya Arryn!”_

_Watson leapt off the couch and towards Barbara. The blonde quickly knelt and held out her hand, the puppy sniffing her and giving the occasional kiss._

_“And Waston,” she said, scratching his head. Arryn smiled at the two, glad both had got along._

_In fact…they seemed to get along a little too well. Barbara was able to pick the Australian shepherd pup up and hoist him in the air with ease, wrapping her arms around the dog. Arryn, both confused and irritated, gaped at the two._

_“How is he not jumping out of your hands?”_

_Actually, Watson was peacefully resting his head on Barbara’s neck, his cute breaths tickling the blonde._

_“I don’t know. Pets just seem to like me.” Barbara responded._

_“Yeah, Rebel can vouch for that.” Arryn stated, remembering Adam’s chocolate lab running towards Barbara at full speed several times._

_“Hey, just because I love your dog doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Barbara leaned forward and gave Arryn a peck on the forehead, making said woman blush. “It just means I love Watson more.”_

_She grinned as she ran inside the apartment to escape the flustered and aggravated Arryn._

. . . . 

_Barbara scooched to the back of the couch, putting her back against the comfortable cotton. She was wearing a white sweatshirt that was a bit too large for her. She was looking at the camera in silence, the cameraman currently occupied with other matters._

_Kara was talking to Chris and Blaine, discussing her lines for her part of the recap. She was wearing a light pink onesie, Chris wearing a similar light blue one. JJ sat with Ben, the two rehearsing their lines. JJ was dressed like a pizza guy, Ben wearing a grey shirt with long dark blue pants._

_Kara, Chris, Blaine, JJ, Ben…where was Arryn?_

_Barbara didn’t need to look for the girl as she felt a slight dip in the sofa. The slight extra weight was indeed Arryn, the black haired girl holding her DS as she moved closer to the blonde._

_“Hi Barbara.” She said with a smile._

_Barbara smiled back. “Hi Arryn.”_

_Both of them looked about the room to see the props they would use and what skits they would perform. The dancing game was already set up even though they didn’t actually need to look at the screen. The camera wouldn’t be on the TV._

_“I like your pigtails.” Arryn said honestly, swatting at one of the parts, making it sway back and forth._

_“Thanks…I wish you had a bow on.”_

_Arryn cocked her head in confusion. Barbara’s mouth open in shock and she faked a hurt expression. When Arryn only looked expectantly at her with a raised eyebrow, she decided to explain the reference._

_“I like your bow! It goes great with your…” Barbara said, channeling her inner Yang. Arryn smiled and finished the joke with her._

_“Pajamas!”_

_The two laughed as they looked at each other. Arryn moved closer and turned her head. She scooched right next to the blonde and placed her head on Barbara’s shoulder. Barbara smiled wildly as she patted Arryn’s forehead, lifting her bang._

_Arryn’s warm grey-green eyes looked up into her blue and she nuzzled into Barbara’s neck._

. . . . 

_Barbara’s grin grew as the next tweet came into view. Arryn had replied to her comment earlier. And the girl had put a remark hinting at something rather naughty._

_“@bdunkelman I miss you and my thighs miss your gym membership.”_

_The blonde laughed. She didn’t know Arryn could be so devilish, so bad, so…so much like her. Without even hesitating, Barbara pressed on the chat box and started typing her own response._

_“@ApricotAbroad incoming jokes about your thighs missing me #bumbleby”_

. . . . 

Arryn looked straight at the camera and started to nod. 

“Yes. Hands down yes. Miles I love you, but I love Barbara more.”


	4. Her Little Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if anyone is disappointed by this chapter, I've never written RWBY before and I'm not quite comfortable with working with their characters. But since I promised BumbleBY, here it is. Hope they aren't too OOC. I should get better with practice.

Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long sat in the dorm room by their selves, Ruby and Weiss off who-knows-where, the former sitting cross-legged reading while the latter hung upside down from her upper back looking intently at the raven-haired girl. 

Blake could feel Yang’s gaze. She could sense the fiery blonde’s lilac eyes staring at her bow. Blake told herself just to block out her partner. If she pretended Yang Xiao Long wasn’t looking at her bow which concealed two not-so-secret appendages, than maybe she would just give up and leave her alone. 

The faunus tried to her hardest to focus on the book. 

_The book._ She told herself. _The book. Focus on the book, Blake Belladonna. You’ve gone against robots and Grimm and plenty of other enemies. Beating Yang in a simple situation like this is no problem._

It was getting harder. So she decided to voice her growing discomfort. 

“Yang?” 

The blonde broke out of her trance. 

“Yes, Blakey~?” She cooed, making Blake roll her eyes. 

“Why are you looking at my bow?” 

Yang squinted as she tapped her chin with his index finger. Her answer was one Blake wasn’t expecting. 

“Because I picture your cat ears. And they’re cute.” 

Blake Belladonna, stoic and serious and smart, cracked as she sputtered and blushed. She heard Yang laugh as her face flushed a pink. 

“Aww! Little kitty’s got a blush!” 

“I-I do not! And I’m not a cat, Yang!” She argued, covered her face with her book. 

“You totally are! See!” Yang leapt down onto the other bunk, rattling the mattress, and leaned forward as her hand reached out to undo the faunus girl’s bow. 

Blake, however, hissed and swatted Yang’s hand away. 

The blonde pulled back, mildly shocked. 

“Watch out! Kitty got claws!” 

Yang smiled sheepishly as narrowed amber slits gazed at her. 

“You aren’t going to let me read in peace, are you?” 

Yang shook her head. “Nope!” 

Blake put down her book, turning to look at the disruptive Yang. 

“Yes Ms. Xiao Long?” Blake asked. Yang scooched closer. 

“Can I see you without your bow?” Yang asked, any humor replaced with seriousness. Blake looked at her partner, shocked that she wanted to see her appendages. 

“Um…are-are you sure?” Blake asked. Usually when people saw her ears they frowned or scowled and spit at her. She knew Yang would never do any of these things but she was still cautious about how the blonde would react. 

“Yes.” Yang said genuinely. 

“Okay…” Blake lifted her hands to her bow and slowly undid the knot. The cloth fell to the bed sheets, her ears adjusting after being tied up. 

Yang’s eyes were wide, her mouth dropped open. Before Blake could try to cover the cat ears up again, the corners of her open mouth turned upwards into a big open smile. 

Yang lifted her hands and put them up to her cheeks, admiring Blake’s ears. 

To increase Yang’s enjoyment, Blake twitched them a few times. When she kept staring, Blake flicked them more to get her attention. It seemed to work. 

“Yes?” Yang asked excitedly. 

“T-they aren’t…bad?” Blake asked her. 

Yang’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Of course they aren’t! They’re apart of you Blake so that’s makes them perfect.” Without even realizing what she was doing, Yang moved her hands up towards the ears and began rubbing them. 

Blake visibly stiffened so Yang hastily pulled back. 

The onyx haired girl frowned. She missed Yang’s touch… _Dirty mind._ She scolded herself. 

“…don’t stop…” she whispered, loud enough for the blonde to hear. 

Yang’s expression brightened, her smile returning after hearing her partner utter those few words. She nodded and reached forward, rubbing the ears gently. 

After a few more touches, she started to massage the base of the ears, making Blake move into her lap, nuzzling her head into Yang’s shoulder. The blonde’s maniac smile grew even more, so overjoyed that Blake was letting her do this. 

Yang started to rub the tip of the ears while continuing her ministrations around the base. In a matter of seconds, Blake was rubbing her head underneath Yang’s chin. A slow rumbling was erupting from her chest. 

She was certainly embarrassed but the sound was a sound of nothing but pure happiness. She was too pleased to stop. 

Yang bit her lip from squealing as she listened to her partner’s adorable purrs. 

She had never had a cat before. Ruby had always one. 

She had an amazing partner that so happened to an adorable cat faunus. Blake Belladonna, her little kitten.


	5. The Master Thief

“Yes! Robbed me blind!” the woman hollered. “The thief took my jewelry! All my rings and necklaces!” 

The brunette led the blonde detective into her apartment. The room was well decorated and tidied up. The couch pillows weren’t strewn about the room, the TV wasn’t yanked from its socket, and it almost seemed like the victim lied. 

But Detective Dunkelman knew better. This wasn’t the first time jewelry had been stolen recently. In fact, in just the past two weeks, four apartments had been robbed for nothing but gold necklaces and diamond rings. 

She was both annoyed and confused with these crimes. The thief committing them was getting away with thousands worth in trinkets. There were no prints, or clues left behind the crime scenes. 

Hopefully, Barbara would find something today. She prayed she did. She didn’t want to receive yet another call telling her that another robbery had taken place. 

“Is this the serial robber that’s been causing all these problems?” The woman asked her as she led her into her bedroom. “Any leads on who it is?” 

Detective Dunkelman shrugged. 

“I’m not sure, ma’am. I do think it is the robber, I’ve never seen a break-in so successful before. Whoever is doing it clearly knows what they’re doing. I plan to find some clue this time and if I don’t, I will next time and I’ll make sure all of you get your expensive jewelry back.” She assured the woman, walking inside the bedroom. 

Once again, just like the living room, the bed was made and the pillows were delicately placed on the bed. Barbara looked over to a dresser where a jewelry box was open. She walked over, hope in her eyes, as she slowly looked for any fingerprints. 

“Dammit…” she cursed under her breath as her search proved fruitless. 

“Anything?” 

The blonde shook her head. The victim frowned and her mood noticeably dropped. 

“Oh…well that’s not good.” 

The two stood there in awkward silence. This was proving to be an uneventful night. 

.~.~.~. 

Barbara let out a frustrated sigh as she walked down the motel’s hallway towards her room’s door. She ran a hand through her hair, a few fingers catching on knots. 

_Why were there no clues? This caper must be a master thief to escape without a trace._ Barbara thought. 

She reached for her keys and her hand tightened around the doorknob. But she didn’t need them. 

The door was unlocked. 

Barbara narrowed her eyes. She didn’t leave this morning without locking her door. She was a professional detective; she had served as a trained police officer for many years of her life. She always locked her door. 

Instinctively, she reached down towards her belt to grab her gun. Her hand gripped the pistol as she slowly and quietly opened the door. She pointed it upwards as she scanned the room. The culprit had to be nearby. 

But it seemed her motel room was abandoned. It was silent. A cold breeze drifted inwards from the doorway. 

That seemed to get the robber out of hiding. 

A black shadow streaked across the room, alerting Barbara. The blonde squinted in the dark; she pointed her gun towards the shadows in the main room. She didn’t reach for the light switch. It would alert the thief and somehow they could escape. She wasn’t taking the risk. 

“Show yourself!” Barbara yelled, staring at every exit that came to mind. A glint of moonlight shined through the windows, sending a pool of a bluish glow on the floor. 

Barbara saw two black boots. 

Her aim was directed to the body attached to the shoes. 

“Who are you?” Barbara asked. She walked into the light, expecting the robber to do the same. And they did, except the face was still out of view. 

The woman (her body certainly told Barbara her gender) was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with black leggings and black boots. A bandana was wrapped around her neck but besides that, she couldn’t see what was above. 

“Who are you?” Barbara repeated. 

“None of your concern.” The girl said, her lips appearing briefly in the moonlight before disappearing once more. 

“I think it is considering you’re in my home.” Barbara said angrily. 

But the female didn’t seem effected by her tone. 

“I was leaving you a few gifts.” 

The woman’s gloved hand reached back into the darkness before appearing again. Several pieces of jewelry were thrown at Barbara’s feet. They were the missing jewelry stolen by the serial robber. 

“It was you. You stole from those women.” The blonde looked back up at the woman. 

“I did. But it for a good cause.” 

Barbara glared at the woman. She was pissed off that she couldn’t see her face. 

“Oh yeah? What’s the worthy cause? Are you Robin Hood? Stealing from the rich to give to the poor?” Barbara snarled. 

Her tone seemed to hurt the robber because the woman’s feet pulled back slightly like she flinched. Barbara didn’t feel guilty, not one bit. 

“No.” Her feet returned as her tone was full of confidence. “It was to give to you.” 

Barbara’s eyes went wide. She sounded sincere and truthful. Was she serious? Did she steal from those women just to give her gifts? 

“What makes you think stealing from them would make me want you?” Barbara questioned. 

“Well…I-I…I had no money. I couldn’t get you anything so um…I stole.” 

“You know there are other ways to get someone to like you, right? Wherever you know me from, you could have, oh I don’t know, asked me out on a date? Or at least talked to me. Robbing and then giving said stolen things to the detective working on the same exact case won’t make her love you. Though I do have to admit, you were good at hiding the evidence.” 

The room went silent. 

The girl walked forward, her hands outstretched together. 

“Go ahead. Take me in.” 

Her head was pointed downwards. But Barbara could still see her pretty face. The adorable bang, those deep green eyes, and her lips pointed into a frown. 

Barbara stared at the girl. She could – 

_No! What are you thinking? You can’t do that!_

But the girl looked so sorry. And she had been doing this for her. 

_Don’t let that petty excuse for a gift get you! She’s a thief! Stealing won’t woo you!_

Barbara looked at the woman and walked forward, stepping over the gifts. The girl closed her eyes and looked away in shame as the blonde approached. 

Her hands grasped the woman’s wrists. But she didn’t cuff her. 

“H-huh?” the robber looked up at Barbara. 

“Listen…I’ll…I’ll find another way. I’ll give back the jewelry and say the thief ran off. If you promise not to steal again.” Barbara warned, lifting a pointed index finger. 

The thief nodded her head vigorously. 

“Alright,” she patted the woman’s dorsal, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. “I won’t take you in.” 

The girl looked straight at Barbara with wide green eyes. 

“Y-you’re l-letting me g-go?” She asked. 

Barbara reluctantly nodded. 

“Yes. And with time…I-I’ll consider going on a date with you.” 

The girl’s lips twitched up into a big smile. 

“Are you serious?” she asked cheerfully. 

“Yes. Don’t screw this up!” she told her firmly. “Got it?” 

The woman nodded. 

“Um…h-how will I know you won’t just ignore me?” the girl asked. 

Barbara pulled her in. “What’s your name?” 

“I-It’s Arryn.” 

“Arryn, this is how I can assure you I won’t forget about you.” Barbara leaned in and gave Arryn a quick peck on the lips. “Now, skedaddle! I don’t want you here any longer!” Barbara joked, lightly pushing Arryn. 

Arryn, with a wide grin, nodded and hurried out the front door, running past Barbara. 

“Thank you!” She yelled as she disappeared into the night. 

Barbara rolled her eyes. 

She couldn’t believe she was going on a date with a robber. Yeah, _The Master Thief_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a head's up, here are some things I plan to include in the next chapters:   
> A Harry Potter AU (courtesy of my friend Rachel)  
> A College AU   
> A Spirit AU (I'll explain what I mean if I do write this)   
> A Hospital AU   
> And a RvB chapter about Jensen being hurt in battle and Doctor Grey is her medic.


	6. Attention

Barbara opened the front door of her girlfriend’s apartment. 

“I’m home!” she bellowed, swinging and dropping her bag onto a nearby chair, closing the door with a twist of her foot. 

She quietly praised herself, raising a fist in victory at her maneuver. “Pure skillz!” She whispered. 

“Hi honey! I’m in the living room.” Arryn’s voice responded. 

Barbara frowned that her love didn’t come and greet her herself but she didn’t let it spoil her mood and walked over to the living room, a skip in her step. 

On the couch sat Arryn, her girlfriend too caught up in playing some game on her DS. Barbara’s mouth dropped open, shocked that her beloved had been too occupied with Pokémon or Animal Crossing to welcome her home personally. 

This would not slide. 

With a blazing determination, Barbara walked over to the couch and stood over the unsuspecting Arryn. 

“Glad you're back.” She said, not even looking at her. 

This only increased the glowering blonde’s resolve. 

“You are?” she asked, sitting down on the couch. She scooted over to Arryn, her eyebrows furrowed and her slits staring deeply at her girlfriend’s face. 

“Of course. Why would you ask that?” Arryn responded, her grey-green eyes not meeting Barbara’s blue. 

“I don’t know…maybe because you aren’t paying me any attention.” Barbara responded, folding her arms in front of her like a five year old that didn’t get the toy she wanted. 

“I’m talking to you, aren’t I?” the lippy response caught Barbara off guard, the blonde’s eyes widening and her mouth dropping open. She soon regained her cool and continued her glare. 

“You certainly are feisty, today.” 

“At least I’m not bugging my girlfriend.” 

Barbara huffed, her face contorting in mock hurt. “Ouch, honey. You got me good.” 

Arryn still refused to look at her but her eyes did look away from the screen as she rolled her eyes. 

“Just because I like sassy Arryn in certain places doesn’t mean I like sassy Arryn all the time.” Barbara said, moving closer to her girlfriend. 

“Okay.” Arryn said, trying to abruptly end the conversation that was distracting her from playing her game. 

This didn’t deter Barbara though. 

Much like a dog, she gave Arryn a nudge in her side with her head. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“Because I want attention.” 

Arryn elbowed Barbara and continued. 

Barbara stared at Arryn’s face, trying to get her gaze to turn her way. 

“At least look at me.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

Arryn pursed her lips as she denied any response. 

“Why not? Won’t be able to keep up the act if you look at your gorgeously intelligent funny girlfriend?” Barbara asked, smiling smugly as she complimented herself. 

Arryn may have stilled refused to look at the blonde but Barbara had broken down one defense because the previously sassy Arryn was making no comment on Barbara’s self-praise. 

“Hmm…” 

Barbara threw her arms around Arryn’s torso and pulled herself close, burrowing her face into Arryn’s side. 

“Wha – st-stop!” Arryn babbled, trying to push her lover off. When Barbara looked up at the black haired girl, she smiled in success as she saw a blush form. 

“Look at me.” 

“N-no.” Arryn stuttered, her eyes twitching as she strained to keep her gaze away from her super attractive (but annoying) girlfriend. 

Barbara moved her head upwards as she left a kiss on Arryn’s neck. 

Her eyes went wide and her clammy hands struggled to keep hold of her DS. Her senses were stimulated from Barbara’s lips on her bare skin and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to keep up the act any longer. 

“Come on, babe. Look at me. You know you want to.” Barbara teased with a sultry tone. She saw Arryn gulp, her eyes looking deep at her girlfriend’s. But despite all she done (and seeing all the effects they had on her), Arryn didn’t meet her eyes. 

“N-no!” she yelled, her twitching eyes staring at her screen. 

Barbara’s unnerving stare was dropped as the blonde pulled back. 

“Fine.” 

And with that, Barbara got off the couch and walked away. 

Arryn’s eyes flew away from the screen as she saw the back of her lover as the blonde walked into the next room. She hadn’t meant to scare her off! 

“Barbara wait! I’m sorry!” Arryn yelled, getting her to turn her head. When Barbara saw Arryn’s apologetic grey-green eyes she bolted back to the couch and tackled Arryn. 

Arryn was confused as she heard girlish giggles muffled by her clothes. 

“Huh?” 

“It worked!” Barbara removed her head from Arryn’s clothing. “At first I tried to be angry but that didn’t work. Then I tried being a little lewd and that seemed to trigger something but you were still stubborn. Finally, I decided to walk away. You may be hard to get but I am victorious! Sorry for making you guilty, though.” Barbara confessed. Arryn glared at her girlfriend, irritated that she had faked her pain. But now that she was looking her “gorgeously intelligent funny” girlfriend, she couldn’t take her eyes off. She smiled instead of scolding her beloved. 

“Alright…I admit defeat.” 

“Lucky for you, I’m willing to show mercy…” Barbara purred, leaping up and pulling Arryn with her. “General Dunkelman wants a certain private…s.” 

Arryn laughed but leaned into her girlfriend. 

“I hope this commanding officer will make up for that awful joke. And the awful grammar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this I typed muffled the first time, erased it, and rewrote it. When I retyped it, I thought it was spelled wrong. It took me several minutes to regain my senses.


	7. Fun Times at Freddy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright belongs to Scott Cawthon and Five Nights at Freddy's. I do not own Phone Guy nor his dialogue. I highly suggest either watching a Five Nights at Freddy's Playthrough (Play Pals) or playing the game yourself. Here is the wiki: http://five-nights-at-freddys.wikia.com/wiki/Phone_Guy  
> My friend Tyler suggested this and I agreed, especially since Arryn has a phobia of robots in real life. And honestly, after watching my friend Flynn play it, I think I do too.

“I-I don’t think this is such a good idea, Barbara.” Arryn said, sitting down in the swivel chair next to the blonde. 

Barbara was spinning herself in a circle. She knew that her friend would eventually get sick. 

“What’s not a good idea?” Barbara asked, using her foot to stop the chair from spinning any further. 

The room they sat in was a small security office, the dim lights overhead flickering on and off. Against the wall was a screen displaying what the cameras were filming in the various rooms around the building. A fan was sitting on the desk, ventilating a cool breeze in the room. Though it wasn’t needed in Arryn’s opinion, it was intensifying her already rigid goose bumps. 

The two girls were dressed in bright orange polo shirts with the “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” marked on the right. On the left breast were the name tags they had been given when they were hired. 

“…working here. I don’t feel safe here.” Arryn said, her eyes glued to the panel showcasing the map of the restaurant. She wanted to press the upper room so badly but Barbara’s hand smacked hers away. 

“Conserve power, remember. If some intruder comes in here we won’t be able to see him if the power’s out.” Arryn’s lifted an eyebrow. 

“Who is going to sneak inside Freddy Fazbear’s at midnight, Barbara? How much money do you think they make? I mean it’s been closed for how long?” 

Barbara shrugged. 

“I’m just…scared.” 

“Well we work the night shift, it’s understandable.” Barbara comforted. 

“But that’s not it. I hate places like this. Those scary animatronics give me the creeps.” 

Barbara rolled her chair closer to Arryn’s. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry. They’re just robots. Besides, if something does happen, I’m here, okay? You’re not alone.” 

Arryn nodded; glad she had her friend beside her. 

Suddenly a phone on the desk began to ring but before they could pick it up, the answer machine got it. 

“Hello? Oh, Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay? Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know.” Barbara and Arryn stayed silent, intently listening on what the man was going to tell him. 

“ _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-_ Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.” 

Barbara leaned forward, confused at what he meant by ‘quirky’. Arryn, opposite to the blonde, leaned back, now fearing whatever was about to be said. 

“So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of ‘free-roaming’ mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was ‘the Bite of '87.’ Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?” 

Both of their eyes went wide as Arryn squeezed her friend’s hand tight. 

“Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.” 

Barbara shook her head. “They most certainly don’t.” 

“But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night.” 

By the end of the message Arryn had slunk down into a ball on the chair, her knees covering her face, as she kept her death grip on Barbara’s hand. The blonde was pretty sure she had lost feeling in her fingers. 

Barbara wasn’t sure what to do after hearing the message. _Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

What did that mean?! 

“…can we check the cameras now…please?” she heard Arryn whimper from beside her. 

She nodded and pressed the camera button positioned in the room furthest from them. 

The screen blinked on to reveal three animatronics. Barbara glanced up at the wall where decorative posters where hung and back down at the screen. These things certainly were much nicer in the daytime. 

“What are their names?” Barbara wondered aloud. This seemed to get Arryn’ attention because her eyes, which had been glued to the tablet in sheer terror, glanced up at the board on the back wall. 

“Um…I t-think that’s a bunny, B-Bonnie, I believe?” Arryn pointed at the robot on the left. She moved her finger onto the yellow one next to Bonnie but Barbara took notice that her friend didn’t actually touch the characters. Maybe she was afraid that if she touched them, even on the screen, something bad would happen. 

“T-that’s Chica.” 

Barbara didn’t like the look of any of them. 

“A-and t-that’s F-Freddy…” she removed her hand and processed to tuck her arm around herself. 

Barbara moved closer to Arryn and wrapped her own arms around the shivering girl. 

“Shh…shh…it’s okay…I’m here…nothing to worry about.” Both knew that was a lie. “I’m here…nothing is going to happen…I won’t let anything happen.” 

Before they knew it, a good amount had time had passed. Maybe even half an hour. 

Barbara looked back to the screen. Wait…weren’t there three of them. 

She glanced at Arryn. 

The girl was resting her head on Barbara’s shoulder, her tired eyes shut as she peacefully breathed in and out. She wasn’t out cold but Arryn was earning a decent amount of 

sleep. 

Barbara didn’t want to wake the girl. She was content and seeing that one of the terrifying robots was gone would give her a heart attack. 

The blonde pressed on the party room and her eyes went wide as she saw Bonnie standing in the room, between the tables. The bunny was staring at the camera. 

_It’s just a robot, Barbara. Just a robot. The guy of the phone could be wrong. Maybe these things aren’t that dangerous. They’re just robots…nothing to be afraid of._

Barbara kept her grip on Arryn and prayed to god Freddy and his friends didn’t get any closer. 

.~.~.~. 

When Barbara opened her eyes, she noticed something different. Arryn wasn’t sitting next to her. 

She looked around the room. Arryn was backed into the corner, her knees up with her legs wrapped around them. She was sobbing into the khakis. 

Barbara noticed another thing; the power on the tablet was close to depleted. It was 5:56 and they had 2% left. Both doors were closed. 

“Why did you close the doors, Arryn? We can’t waste power, remember?” she said gently. She reached for the tablet but Arryn told her to stop. 

“That.” She was pointing at something behind Barbara. “T-that’s why…w-why I shut t-the doors-doors.” She cried, her breath hitched. 

Barbara cautiously turned around. 

Standing there, outside by the window, was Chica. 

Barbara leapt up out of her swivel chair and started walking backwards, closer to where Arryn was cowering. 

“It’s okay, Arryn. We just have to make it to 6. It’s 5:57, now!” she sat on the ground and scooched back against the wall. She grabbed Arryn’s hand and looked into her eyes. 

“B-but we only have two percent left. I-if the power is c-cut off that…that thing-,” Arryn lifted a shaking finger to point at Chica. “-will k-kill us…” 

Barbara pulled her closer. 

“I said I won’t let anything happen to you, right. I’m sticking to that promise, I swear.” 

Arryn was still terrified. 

“O-one percent l-left…” Arryn cried. 

“But it’s 5:58…” Barbara said. “Two minutes. You can make it two minutes, right? Only 120 seconds.” 

The blonde sat in front of Arryn, her back to the door. 

“Look at me, okay?” Barbara said, using her right hand to direct Arryn’s head towards her. Grey green eyes met blue. 

“If something happens to me, I want you to be last thing I see. And if I am taken, close your eyes. Please. Can you promise me that?” 

Arryn nodded. “I-I promise, Barbara.” 

The blonde smiled. “Good.” 

She leaned forward and cupped Arryn’s cheeks. Arryn was surprised when she felt Barbara’s warm lips on her own but before she knew it, she was kissing back. 

Chica was still glaring at them menacingly and the power was depleted but all was blocked out as a loud chime of a clock sounded through the building. 

They had made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. School is back in session. I'm going to take a few after school activities so like I said in the last note (or maybe it was the update chapter, I don't remember) more chapters will be delayed.   
> A lot has happened recently, good and bad.   
> 1\. RvB Episode 16 - AMAZING!   
> 2\. Joan Rivers - very sad, she was a good person.   
> 3\. RWBY Episode 6 - HOLY CRAP DID YOU SEE THE BUMBLEBY!? IT'S ALMOST CANON, HELL YES!


	8. An Update

Hullo! 

I suppose I should apologize for my awful timing skills and terrible procrastination. Yup. 

This is the mess you've gotten yourselves into. Don't blame me. You know now that I ain't good with stuff like that. 

Joking, obviously. About teasing you, I'm not joking about how much of a procrastinator I am. But whatever! 

School has partially delayed any updates. Laziness is a big factor. Also lack of inspiration. 

So I have gone and taken the liberty of challenging myself! Starting October 1st I am going to try and take the 30 day OTP challenge! 

In case you've never heard of it, the 30 day OTP challenge is where an author must write one short fanfiction a day for 30 days. I have already chosen the prompts - I will list them for you soon - but if enough people like it, I will take the challenge again and feel free to give a suggestion or offer a website for me to check out! I hope to write Day 1's fanfic on the 30th of September and post it as soon as I can on the 1st of October. 

PS ~ in the summary of the chapter I will further explain the prompt's title, just in case they don't make sense 

Here is my planned schedule! 

*Day 1 - First time holding hands 

*Day 2 - Cuddles! 

*Day 3 - New neighbors 

*Day 4 - Happy Birthday Arryn! 

*Day 5 - Stalker(ish) photographer and her (secret) model 

*Day 6 - Swapping clothing styles/wearing each others' clothes 

*Day 7 - Photobooth 

*Day 8 - Camping trip (may feature other ships) 

*Day 9 - Stuck in an elevator 

*Day 10 - Truth or Dare 

*Day 11 - Found number in library book 

*Day 12 - Shopping for Halloween junk 

*Day 13 - Prank War 

*Day 14 - Eating ice cream 

*Day 15 - Genderswapped! (will most definitely feature other RT employees and other YouTubers) 

*Day 16 - Morning routines 

*Day 17 - Spooning 

*Day 18 - Watching a Horror Movie! (it is October, after all) 

*Day 19 - Raking and playing in the leaves (mostly playing) 

*Day 20 - Dancing classes 

*Day 21 - Glasses make you smarter and cuter! 

*Day 22 - Baking some treats 

*Day 23 - Midnight snack surprise 

*Day 24 - Arguing [Angst-y Part I] 

*Day 25 - Making Up [Angst-y Part II] 

*Day 26 - Stargazing AKA looking at the stars through person A's eyes 

*Day 27 - Doing something silly 

*Day 28 - Doing something sweet 

*Day 29 - Marriage 

*Day 30 - Creepy Mansion at the top of the Hill 

And something special for the 31st. Haven't thought of it yet. Let me know what you guys think! I hope I'm able to complete this challenge! Until then, 

~not the real Vav


	9. October 1st (Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time holding hands! 
> 
> All rights and mentions of Six Flags Great Adventures do not belong to me.

Barbara was practically jumping up and down in her seat. No, scratch that, she was quite literally jumping up and down in her seat. Which happened to lead to Arryn turning and apologizing to the very nice woman and her son behind them about how she is dearly sorry that she mistook her twenty year old girlfriend for a five year old. 

The reason the blonde was acting like a child was due to the tickets that currently resided in Arryn’s hand (not Barbara’s because of her hyper behavior). They were tickets to Six Flags in Austin and apparently Barbara hadn’t gone to an amusement park before. She was overwhelmed to see what was in store for her. 

It was amusing to see her girlfriend so cheery but Arryn knew she shouldn’t be smiling. She _hated_ rollercoasters. She didn’t trust them. They just made her uneasy. 

But if Barbara was excited and wanted to enjoy her trip, Arryn would suck it up and put on a smile. She would go on those racket-making, body-quaking, mind-shaking death traps – 

No. She couldn’t think like that. 

Besides, they weren’t even at the amusement park yet. 

She still had time. Oh precious time. 

. . . . . 

“I can see you’re still eager, Barbara.” Arryn stated with a smile, said jovial young woman nodding her head. 

“I told you I’ve never been on a roller coaster before. They may look a little scary but nothing bad can happen, right?” Barbara said, though it was more asking for Arryn to answer her question. 

“No, nothing bad will happen.” Arryn assured, glad her words at least convinced her girlfriend. You’ll be fine. 

Barbara smiled and took Arryn’s hand. The two approached the front gates, seeing the large logo plastered on the front. The blonde’s contagious grin made Arryn smile as well, feeling her doubts slowly fade away if only briefly. 

They were admitted their tickets, walked through the security bars, and entered the amusement park. 

The towering roller coasters that made you want to pass out, the spinning rides that made you want to vomit, and the looped and twisted tracks that made you want to do both were all surrounding them. 

Arryn blanched, suddenly feeling extremely sick. She wasn’t sure she could do this. 

She had hidden her worries and fears well on the train ride there but it seemed she wasn’t so discreet anymore because Barbara jerked her head towards her. A hand was placed on her shoulder. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Barbara asked. Her eyes, previously bursting with happiness, were filled with concern. 

Arryn gulped. She wanted to nod so Barbara could enjoy her time here but…well…she really didn’t want to go on those rides. 

“Arryn?” Barbara repeated. “Are you feeling okay?” 

The onyx haired girl shook her head. 

“What’s wrong?” Barbara asked, squeezing her shoulder gently. 

Arryn opened her mouth but no words came out. Her grey green eyes glanced at the roller coasters as if to explain her muteness. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were scared?” Barbara asked. 

Arryn cleared her throat. “…b-because you looked so happy. I didn’t want to ruin it for you.” 

“Tell me next time, please. I don’t want to ever do something with you if you really don’t want to do it. If you’re scared, we don’t have to go on any roller coasters.” 

“But-!” Arryn tried to argue. 

“No buts! I’m serious. If you think they’re - ,” Barbara pointed at the closet ride. “ – scary, then they’re scary. No if, ands, or buts, got it?” 

Arryn nodded. 

“There are other things to do.” Barbara gestured to all the stands around them. Some said “Ice Cream!” in bold, others, “Funnel Cake here”. 

As Barbara began to walk away, gesturing for her girlfriend to follow, Arryn consoled her herself. 

She ran up to Barbara, took her hand, and ran to the first ride she saw. 

“W-what are you doing?!” Barbara asked. Arryn tossed her head at the roller coaster. 

“We’re going on at least one today. That I promise.” 

"Thank you, but," Barbara nodded. “I figured that. I mean this,” Barbara lifted her hand. 

Arryn blushed as she realized their fingers were intertwined. 

“Oh.” 

Barbara smiled. 

“Um…” 

“You have soft skin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. I promise the others will be longer.


	10. October 2nd (Day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles!  
> My greatest pun ever  
> Sorry for any mistakes. I had to edit this on the school bus in the morning.

“So do you think that maybe there’s another universe where we’re together but you’re an orphan and I’m super rich?” Barbara asked, not lifting her head from her extremely comfortable position.

Arryn was reading a book, her arms outstretched, with the blonde nuzzled into her nap. She was practically sitting in her lap which reminded Arryn of an adorable Golden Retriever.

“I’m not sure. If you believe in parallel universes than sure, I don’t see why not. But trust me, I’d love you in every one of them, sweetie.” Arryn assured, leaning down to give Barbara a peck on the forehead.

The blonde smiled widely.

“I love it when you call me that. Makes me feel special. ‘Sweetie’. So cute.”

The onyx girl blushed, avoiding Barbara’s gaze and instead staring intently at the text in her book. Though she had spent the last two minutes re-reading the exact same line.

“What if, in say another universe, we’re forbidden lovers? Like Shakespeare, we can’t see each other in public but we can do whatever we want in private. Maybe the Dunkelmans have this long feud with the Zechs and we want to stop it but they never listen to us. But we cut out the part of both us dying. I want to have a happy ending with you.” Barbara said.

Arryn's heart swelled and she dropped the book, tightening her arms around her lover.

“I didn’t know you were so romantic, Barbara. A flatterer and kiss-ass, yes, but not a poet.”

“For you, anything my dear. Besides, I did say we could do whatever we want in private.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Ah there’s the Barbara I know.” Arryn said, rolling her eyes. “Always the courteous and fine lady.”

“You know it!” Barbara answered with a dopey grin. “Besides, you fell in love with me. What does that say about you? Do you prefer the incredibly sex prone and beautiful women who can whisk you away and ravish you in your bedroom quarters? I think so, you dirty little girl.”

Arryn laughed with a blush.

“You’re such a pig.”

“You’re the pan and I’m your sizzling hot and juicy Canadian bacon!”

Barbara’s contagious smile was infecting Arryn’s immune system and before her blood cells could fend off the disease, she had caught a case of the giggles.

Arryn’s body shook with laughter. She shoved her face into Barbara’s neck. When she raised it back up to look at her lover upside down, they both sported dorky grins.

"That was one of my finest.” Barbara stated, her neck stretched so she could gaze into Arryn’s eyes.

The grey green pools were filled to the brim with happiness, overflowing joy, and pouring out mirth.

“I-it was…” Arryn agreed her lips so wide that the briefest image of teeth was revealed.

The perfect teeth caused Barbara to smile more, and in the process, showing her own pearly whites.

Barbara suddenly flipped position, her back now open and her chest of Arryn’s. She rose slightly, a height high enough for her to become level with her girl.

She pushed a loose strand of onyx hair back behind her ear and started to kiss her forehead.

Before Arryn had a chance to push her off, Barbara was peppering the girl’s lovely face with adoring kisses.

The blonde’s lips had traced her forehead, to her rosy cheeks, and her little nose to now her jaw. As Barbara dipped even further below, Arryn’s body jumped as her lips met her extremely sensitive neck.

“S-sto-ooo-p!” Arryn whimpered, her hands trying to push Barbara off.

"Oh ticklish, are we? I guess you learn something new every day.” Barbara took a break, much to Arryn’s relief, but soon attacked with full force.

Nips were left around her neck, fingers graced down her flat stomach, and toes drew spirals in the soles and heels of feet.

“Barbara!” Arryn breathed, tears spilling from her eyes as her mouth opened and closed out squeaks and squeals for her to stop.

"What is it dear?” Barbara bit her lips maliciously, pure evil glinting in her blue eyes.

“Stooop!” Arryn begged. “I-I can’t! I can’t bre – eee – eathe!”

“That’s too bad, in’it.” Barbara tortued.

“I…I h-h-hate-eee you!” Arryn cried, squirming in the other direction.

But Barbara was latched onto her prey and was going to keep it until she was able to take her down.

“You love me.” Barbara stated simply.


	11. October 3rd (Day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New neighbors!

To say that the new girl on Bumble Drive living in House 282 with black hair and a smaller dog was attractive was a definite understatement. Barbara could tell you that personally.

Said blonde _wasn’t_ looking at the hot new neighbor with watchful eyes through expensive binoculars waiting to get a better view of her face or other body parts. No way. That’d be creepy. 

However, Barbara didn’t plan to stare at the striking young woman all day. She would make sure to socialize. She wasn’t that much of a perv. 

The beautiful young woman appeared to be single. That made Barbara grin from ear to ear. Oh how much of a pedophile she truly was. 

So the Canadian put down the non-existent binoculars and put on a white shirt, a red flannel over top of it. She slid on blue jeans and finally her tan boots.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled with peppy thumbs up. 

“I’ll set a good impression! Don’t want to dress like a slob or she’ll see me like trash but don’t want to dress too nice or she’ll think of me as a stuck-up prick. Good job, Babs.” She congratulated herself. 

With a confident strut she walked out the front door and onto the sidewalk. The moving vans were finishing up, she could see only two more boxes inside the vehicle. 

Barbara searched around the lawn but could find the black haired beauty. She frowned before figuring she was probably already inside her new home.

The front door was ajar, allowing Barbara to see inside. The house was about the same size of her own - with a similar layout - but instead of creamy walls like Barbara’s, they were instead ivory white.

A large brown box began walking towards Barbara with long legs cascaded underneath it. The box was placed at the doorstep. 

Barbara approached as the woman wiped her forehead with a light, ‘whew!’ 

The girl Barbara hadn’t been watching was wearing a black tank top with a grey long sleeved jacket, black leggings, and grey boots. Also, Barbara noted, an adorable fedora sat upon her pretty little head. 

Barbara felt her heart jump into her throat as her blue eyes met the new neighbor’s grey green. She could finally see her face.

Oh wow she was pretty. Like really pretty. Super beautiful! Her hair was reflecting the sun almost as if it was too good and the sun wasn’t deserving to cast its rays upon it. Her really pretty eyes and tiny little nose. Pretty eyelashes. Pretty lips, too. Really pretty and ridiculously gorgeous. Did she mention she was pretty? 

“Um…hello?” the girl asked with an awkward smile, her sing-songy voice music to Barbara’s ears. 

With her senses regained, Barbara cleared he throat and smiled back.

She tried to rid any nervous stutters from her voice but it seemed the jitters had worked their place. 

“H-hi! I’m-I’m Barbara. I’m actually your next-next door n-neighbor.” The blonde explained, using her thumbs to gesture to said house on the left. “I, uh, just wanted-wanted to drop by and s-say hello.” 

“Oh!” Arryn dropped her uncomfortable stance and placed a list she had been carrying on the box by her feet. She walked around the brown object and held out her hand. “I’m Arryn. Nice to meet you.” 

Barbara smiled, genuinely, and shook Arryn’s hand. 

“Who is that?” the blonde asked, peeking behind Arryn. The one in question was a puppy with grey, white, and black fur with a spotted pink nose and two different color eyes. The pup barked and ran out to his owner. His run made Barbara and Arryn laugh as his back legs flew up whenever his front paws reached the ground. 

“Oh that crazy rascal?” Arryn knelt on the concrete and patted her thighs with a gentle and encouraging, “C’mere!” 

The young dog woofed – though it was more of a yap – and leapt on Arryn’s leg. Well…tried to leap but ended up falling on his back. 

Arryn giggled and picked the dog up. 

“This is Watson.” Arryn said, burying her face in Watson’s soft coat, nuzzling his neck and cheek. 

“I just want to drown in the puppy.” Arryn spoke but her voice was muffled by the dog. Barbara, however, still understood and smiled with a laugh. 

The blonde was tempted to make a dirty joke related to cats and “other” things but decided against it. It hurt not to let herself express her true immature nature but Barbara was pretty sure telling the neighbor she just met – who happened to now be a crush – a joke that involved some crude language was not a wise idea.

“Do you need any help moving? Barbara asked, cautiously reaching her hand forward to pet the dog. When Arryn nodded, she felt Watson’s soft head and the cute puppy – almost as cute as its owner…almost – leaned into the touch with a joyful yap. 

“Oh that’d be a god send.” Arryn said with a relieved sigh. 

“What do you need help with?” Barbara asked, looking up at the fedora-adorning woman. 

“Oh thank you! Follow me!” Arryn felt Watson close and turned on her heels, beginning to walk towards the front door.

Barbara’s giant grin grew. She likes this neighbor. 


	12. October 4th (Day 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 24th B-Day Arryn!

Arryn was turning twenty four today. 

She supposed she should be happy. Her friends at Rooster Teeth all wished her a happy birthday along with her mom and dad and the other relatives. 

So she supposed she should be happy and grateful and excited because of all the love she received and she was grateful, don’t get me wrong but she felt empty. 

Why? 

Barbara hadn’t wished her a happy birthday. In fact, it seemed the blonde was avoiding her. 

That hurt. 

She smiled and said thanks whenever someone gave her their wishes but inside she was hollow. 

As Arryn walked down her apartment building’s hallway, no skip in her step, her bang drooping in front of her eyes as she took somber footsteps to her door. 

Her hands grasped the doorknob as her other fumbled with her purse, extracting her keys. 

She sighed sadly as she walked into her apartment with heavy foot falls. 

“No no! Wait! Um – don’t look!” She heard a familiar voice shout. 

“Barbara?” Arryn looked up with wide eyes as she saw Barbara with a chef’s hat and a matching apron, powdered sugar and flour covering her body in splotches. 

The kitchen was a mess, pots and pans strewn about. Icing was covering the counter sloppily with a platter by the sink. 

Ribbons and bows lie on the floor, a nearby party popper already activated. 

As Arryn turned her head to the object, Barbara explained, “Uh…I wanted to see if it worked.” 

“What is all this?” Arryn asked, keeping her hopeful tone under wraps in case she was shot down. 

“Dammit! I tried to surprise you!” Barbara hollered, waddling her way over to her girlfriend. “Guess I didn’t realize how late it was.” 

Barbara hugged her girlfriend, the powder starting to spread to the other’s clothes. Barbara quietly apologized for that. 

“Wait…is a-all this for -,” Arryn was cut off. 

“You? Yup, my dear.” Barbara said, separating to give Arryn a kiss on the nose. “Sorry I wasn’t here in the morning. Or at work. I took off and snuck into your apartment to make this. But I woke up a little late and I had to go buy all of this soooo…yeah. That’s why not all of this is done.” 

Barbara’s eyes widened in worry and fear as Arryn began to cry. 

“Oh! Oh um…d-don’t cry Arryn! Why are you crying? No, it doesn’t matter,” Barbara wrapped her arms around Arryn’s body, using her right hand to push Arryn’s head into her neck. She began to lightly rub her back with her left. “Shh…it’s okay…it’s okay…” 

Barbara raised an eyebrow as Arryn shook but instead of hearing cries and whimpers, she heard a giggle. 

“Arryn?” Barbara asked once more, her right hand lowered as Arryn looked her in the eyes. She wasn’t frowning, she had the biggest smile on her face. 

“You’re the best girlfriend ever, Barbara!” Arryn yipped, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. As they pulled away, her girlfriend licked her lips. 

“You taste like cake batter.” 

Barbara laughed and started to walk back to the kitchen, pulling Arryn by hips. 

“I should. I had to test it to make sure it was worthy of you, my dear.” Barbara fluttered her eyelashes, causing Arryn to both blush and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so incredibly short. I hadn't intended to be but my progress was slow. Today is a dreary day...it's going to be raining for a large portion of it. This may keep me cooped inside so it would make sense that I'd get more work done but nope! That ain't the way I work.   
> Happy Birthday Arryn! Hope you have a great one!


	13. Snow Ball Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not a part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge)   
> Arryn celebrates Hanukkah with the Dunkelman family in Canada. Barbara is forced to clear the snow covered driveway with her brothers as Arryn helps inside. While they're still cleaning up, Arryn finishes and decides to surprise the Dunkelman siblings...  
> What a mistake that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I don't remember Barbara's brothers' names so I created my own. I was too lazy to go searching (not that I'd necessarily find them)  
> So as the summary states, this is NOT a part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge. I turned out I still had free time and decided to write a few quick drabbles, this happening to be one of them. I may still add quick fanfics between chapters of the OTP Challenge but I wouldn't count on it. This was also to make up for the short chapter I posted in the morning, if you add the two I'm pretty sure they equal a thousand words, or so. Not sure when I'll pick FRMHO up, most likely after I finish this challenge. Sorry and thanks!   
> ~not_the_real_Vav

Simon continued to whistle as the pavement of the driveway soon became somewhat visible. 

Corey rubbed his forehead, leaning on his snow shovel for a moment. 

Barbara straightened her knit beanie so that her ears were covered. 

Something hits Corey, sending said eldest brother to the ground. 

Simon and Barbara laugh as their brothers gets off the ground. “I only fell over because I wasn’t on my two feet.” 

Before they could mock him, another snowy projectile hit Simon in the chest. 

“What the-?” the youngest asked. 

“Who’s throwing them?” Barbara asked aloud as a snowball hit her leg. 

They looked straight ahead to find a sneaking figure behind a tree. They recognized the person immediately. 

“ARRYN!” they all holler, bolting towards the girl. 

She yelps as Barbara shoves a pile of the powder down her bareback, her hand slipping into Arryn’s hoodie. 

The blonde backs away as Corey tugs on a branch above the younger woman, the snow covering her from head to toe. 

The three tackle her to the ground, shoving snow into her clothes, pelting her with snowballs, and stealing her purple scarf and black beanie. 

“I threw THREE snowballs! Why are you all torturing me?” Arryn yelled, laughter consuming her as Barbara leapt on top of her. 

“Arryn,” Simon began. “In this family, it’s kill or be killed. You gotta strike first and keep the spotlight off you.” 

Barbara and Corey nodded, the brothers helping the two women up. 

“Besides, Barbara told us you grew up as an only child, right?” Corey asked. 

“Yes.” Arryn confirmed. 

“Well we’re going to treat you like another sister.” Corey and Simon both stated. 

Arryn smiled before playfully glaring at Barbara. She raised a finger at her. 

“But that doesn’t excuse you, Miss.” 

“Oooooh!” the brothers chimed, laughing at Barbara’s embarrassed and worried expression. 

“Looks like someone’s in the dog house!” Simon said. 

“You just got your bedroom privileges revoked for a bit, Babs!” Corey teased. 

Arryn began to jog ahead, rubbing her arms to warm herself up. She planned to go inside where it was warm. Going from 97o Austin to 16o Canada was quite the adjustment. 

“Shut up!” a red Barbara rebuked, running after her girlfriend. 

“Yes Barbara?” the boys heard Arryn ask snidely. 

“I’ll make you some hot cocoa! And give you my blankets!” Barbara offered. 

The brothers raised their eyebrows. This was Barbara they were talking about…where was the catch? 

“And if you aren’t warm enough then, I personally know a few ways to stay heated.” They could see the eyebrows wiggling from where they stood. 

There was the Barbara they knew. 

“How about I take you up on that hot cocoa and blanket deal. My own body heat can keep me warm, thank you very much.” 

“Oooh!” Corey and Simon quietly mocked. 

“But what about frostbite? Don’t you want your own anti-freeze to unwind you gears?” Barbara asked, shaking her hips. 

“How ‘bout no.” 

“I _am_ in the dog house, aren’t I?” 

“Yup.” 

“Well shit.” 

The two reached the front door in brief silence. 

Arryn, too fast for Barbara’s reflexes, rubbed snow all in her face. 

“There. That was for not letting me fight back.” 

Barbara shrugged, supposing it was fair. 

Arryn leaned in and kissed her pink nose. 

“Now what was that about warming me up?”


	14. October 5th (Day 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalker(ish) photographer and her (secret) model

Barbara felt like she was being watched. 

It felt like anywhere she went, there would always be someone else secretly with her. 

She had heard plenty cases of stalking and, often, their unfortunate ends. Those who dealt with the terror were usually scared every moment of their lives. They wouldn’t leave the comfort of home until they felt even there wasn’t safe. 

But what was weird was that Barbara felt that she was being monitored but she wasn’t unsettled. The other presence didn’t send ripples up her spine, didn’t stir goose bumps on her skin, nothing of the sorts. 

It almost felt like she had a secret admirer. 

Don’t get Barbara wrong, she felt it was creepy that instead of talking to her the person followed her around. He shouldn’t be trying to woo her this way it would only succeed in spooking her away. 

There wasn’t actual proof that she was being stalked. Whenever she turned her should when she felt someone had their eyes on her, she didn’t see a figure staring at her in the distance. Everything seemed in the ordinary. 

So why couldn’t she shake the feeling she was being watched? 

. . . . . 

“Come on Arryn, get your act together! You got this!” her roommate chanted. 

“I don’t think I do, Miles.” Arryn said as she paced back and forth in her dorm room, wringing her hands nervously while her eyes darted across the floor. 

“Nonsense!” Miles said, flinging his right hand forward. “You’ll be fine. I was nervous when I asked Kerry out but look at us now!” 

Arryn stopped and spun on her heels to face Miles. 

“You think I can actually do it?” 

Miles nodded. “Of course!” 

“That I can actually ask her out?” 

“No doubt in my mind!” he assured. 

Arryn smiled. “Thanks Miles, you’re the best!” 

Miles smirked as he nodded, opening his arms. 

. . . . . 

She felt nauseous. She felt a million butterflies in her stomach. She felt queasy. She felt her heart pounding a mile a minute. She felt sick to her stomach and weak to her knees. 

There she was. There that beautiful and amazing young woman was. 

She sat on the grass, her legs folded Indian style. A large text book sat in her lap, her gorgeous blue eyes skimming the pages as her hand flipped through them. Her hair sashayed slowly in the wind, the breeze looking like it wanted to take the luscious blonde mane with it. 

Arryn rubbed her palms on her black leggings. She could do this. Miles had amped her up. She would do this. 

“…” 

Maybe she’d do it tomorrow. 

Just as she was about to turn to leave, the blonde looked up and stared at Arryn. Arryn’s heart leapt in her throat, both excited and terrified for what could come next. 

Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. 

The prey had spotted the predator. She was standing up. Oh…oh no she was walking her way. 

Arryn couldn’t move her legs. They were glued in place. 

This was not good. 

The woman wasn’t intimidated by her stalkerish behavior. Arryn was not a lion hunting a wounded gazelle. 

She was staring her right in the eyes, heading her way. Arryn was a foolish coyote who had tried to take down a big horn sheep. 

Arryn gulped, her green eyes flying around the park in nervous glances. She prayed she’d make eye contact with someone before this ram pounded her with horns. She was too young to die! 

“Hello?” 

Arryn cautiously looked at the woman but made sure to avoid direct eye contact. 

“Can I help you?” 

Arryn raised a hand to rub the back of her neck, feeling ever so uncomfortable as the girl of her dreams gazed at her curiously. 

“…” Arryn remained silent, trying to command her legs to start moving the other direction. 

“Are you the one who has been following me around for the past month?” 

Arryn’s eyes widened in surprise at the blonde’s prediction. She feared what the blonde’s mien would express. But instead of anger or terror or worse – disgust – rather she saw inquisitive blue eyes. 

“I…uh…umm…” 

“Hmm…wanna’ explain yourself?” the young woman asked. 

“I…” Arryn reached into her bag to grab a camera. “I was um…I take a p-photography class in college.” She began, gesturing to her expensive camera. “Journalism major. The project was to take photos f-for an article we were writing. I guess I…well I got a bit…distracted.” 

Arryn turned on the camera, took off the lens cap, and handed the woman her camera. She bit lip and turned her head slightly, fearing the blonde’s reaction. 

Once again, it wasn’t terror or anger or disgust, but this time the lady’s mouth dropped open as her blue eyes went wide. Why had she shown her the pictures? 

In just the past week, Arryn had taken a total of four hundred fifty nine photos of her stunning muse. Some of them were her studying by a tree, some of her on a stroll, some of them of her chatting with other people. People much braver and less creepy, Arryn made sure to add. 

“Uh…u-umm…” she laughed nervously, handing her the camera. “O-okay…that…that was unexpected.” 

The two stood in silence. 

“Uh…listen, I should probably go, I’m almost late for class-,” the blonde began, turning to walk away. 

“No wait! Please don’t go!” Arryn reached forward, her hand clenched the woman’s wrist. 

The two blushed at the contact and Arryn quickly retracted her hand. 

_I just keep screwing everything up!_ She thought to herself. 

“I-I’m sorry. Really and incredibly sorry. I was a definite creep and a total stalker and it wasn’t right for me to follow you around and-and take pictures, for Christ’s sake!” Arryn explained, internally chiding herself harshly. “It was wrong of me, really wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me.” 

When the blonde didn’t answer, she began to walk away with her head low. 

It was official. She blew her chance. 

“What’s your name?” 

Arryn turned her head back to look at the blonde who happened to still be standing in her exact place. 

“Huh?” 

“What’s your name?” the beauty repeated. 

“A-Arryn,” she cleared her throat. “Arryn Zech.” 

The blonde smiled. “Barbara Dunkelman.” 

The woman walked past her, handing her back the camera’s cap, winking as she passed. 

Arryn’s face burned as the woman sashayed past her, definitely putting a shake of her hips in on purpose. Arryn looked back at cap to find a piece of paper lodged inside. 

She removed it to find a phone number. 

‘ _How about you call this number and we set up a proper date. I’ll be your model, sweet cheeks’ was scrawled at the bottom._

What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make up for the short chapters? I hope I did!


	15. October 6th (Day 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapping/wearing each other's clothes

Barbara yawned loudly, leaning forward as she stretched her arms wide. She blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes. The young woman glanced down at the woman next to her while rubbing her head. 

Arryn was snuggled into her side, her body slowly rising and falling with each precious breath. 

The blonde lay there for a few moments, taking in the breathtaking view. Eventually, however, her lover woke from her slumber. 

“Mmm…good morning Barbara.” Arryn yawned, her mouth opening cutely. 

Barbara leaned in and nuzzled her forehead. She gave her forehead a peck, her lips dusting past her skin. 

“Good morning,” Barbara chirped. “Sleep well?” 

Arryn smiled. “With you by my side, always.” 

“Aww~” Barbara cooed, giving Arryn an eskimo kiss. 

Arryn followed suit, leaning in and rubbing her nose along as well. 

Barbara pulled away to peck her nose. She patted Arryn’s head and slid out of bed, purposely tossing the sheets at Arryn. She heard the girl rustle a bit, most likely getting out of bed as well. 

Arryn stumbled out the doorway, presumably walking into the bathroom. Barbara yawned once more before opening the closet door. She scanned the racks, the right being hers, the left Arryn’s. 

Barbara smirked and took a blue hanger from the left side. They were the same size, weren’t they? 

. . . . . 

Arryn fluffed her hair with her towel, tightening the one around her waist. She lightly whistled as she walked out the door, approaching their bedroom. She politely knocked on the closed door, not wanting to interrupt her lover even if she had seen her naked times before. 

“It’s open!” Barbara called. 

Arryn smiled and twisted the knob. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. 

Low and behold, Barbara stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, wearing a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt with long grey jeans and black uggs. A fedora adorned her head, as well. 

All of those lovely clothes, owned by Arryn. 

“Uh-,” 

“Whaddya’ think?” The blonde asked. “Thought we’d swap clothes for a day to shake things up, huh!” 

Arryn kept looking her girlfriend up and down. She blushed as Barbara wiggled her hips and shook dat ass. 

“Like the view, huh? Maybe I should’ve worn something tighter. Or maybe some lingerie. Actually, anything that gets me going when I see you in it that way the sentiment is returned.” 

“I-I’m speechless.” Arryn managed to choke out. 

“About what?” Barbara asked, keeping her confident pose. 

“How do you make them look so good? I mean, damn gurl.” Arryn said, pointing her finger at Barbara admiringly. 

Barbara laughed. 

“How about I help you change.” Barbara said, speed-walking over to Arryn. 

“N-no! I can do it myself!” Arryn assured, a blush consuming her face. 

“Too late!” Barbara yanked her towel off, causing her to yelp. 

. . . . . 

“See! You look just as good, hottie! Maybe even better,” Barbara glanced at a nearby mirror than back at her girlfriend. “Mmnnah but you’re close!” 

Arryn scoffed, laughing, and struck a sexy pose. 

“Do I look like Barbara Dunkelman? Pun-making extraordinaire?” Arryn asked, pursing her lips as she fluffed her hair with her hands dramatically. 

Barbara laughed and kissed Arryn on the cheek. 

“You sure do. How ‘bout me, babe? Could I pass for Arryn Zech? Minus the super blonde hair and blue eyes?” 

Arryn laughed and nodded. “Yeah. You could.” 

Barbara glanced at the bed. 

“So…you wanna…oh I don’t know…” Barbara dragged off, wringing her hands. 

“Swap more than clothes?” Arryn asked with a devious smile. 

Barbara stopped wringing her hands and smirked. 

“You read my mind.” 

“Well…if you want to get into it, I am your mind and you’re mine so we aren’t actually reading each other thoughts rather-,” 

“Arryn?” 

“Yes Barbara?” 

“Stop talking and let’s make out.” 

“Yes Miss Zech.” Arryn said.


	16. The Elegant Ice Skater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arryn discovers something about Barbara she never knew.

Arryn sat in Barbara’s embrace, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. While admiring her lover’s beauty, she tilted her head in curiosity. The action caught Barbara’s attention. 

“Yes Arryn?” She asked, her lips formed into an amused smile. 

Arryn lifted a finger, the digit running down the bridge of Barbara’s nose. Her mouth formed into an ‘o’ shape her suspicions were proven correct. 

“When did you break your nose?” 

Barbara chuckled and wiggled her nose, crossing her eyes to get a better view. 

“It happened a while ago, back when my brother played for a minor hockey league in Canada. I was seven.” Barbara explained. 

“How did you break it?” 

Barbara’s expression dropped her face blank. 

“I got too close to the wall to see a fight and I got hit.” 

Arryn could see right through the lie. 

“Umm…” Barbara rubbed the back of her neck. “A puck flew out and hit me?” 

Arryn raised her eyebrows as if to say, ‘You expect me to believe that?’ 

Barbara sighed with a blush, her head pointed downwards. She whispered quietly but loud enough for Arryn to hear. 

“I wanted to try to skate and I slipped and fell on my face.” 

Barbara averted her gaze, scared to find a hysterical Arryn. 

But when she glanced at her onyx haired girlfriend, she found the young woman leaning in. Shortly after she felt lips on her nose. 

“Wha-,” 

“You poor thing.” Arryn wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close. The blonde’s head was placed on the edge of her shoulder, her right side up against Arryn’s chest and stomach. 

“I can just picture little you falling and hurting your pretty little face.” Arryn said. 

Barbara smiled, glad her love wasn’t making fun of her or scolding her for being clumsy. 

“And here I thought you’d laugh.” Barbara admitted. 

“Never! Not when you’re actually hurt.” 

“Well…it was kind of funny…I wasn’t very coordinated as a child. My dad was helping my brother with practice, telling him how to hold the hockey stick. I guess I hadn’t tied them up correctly and my skate pulled on the lace and **BOOM!** I was on the ice, face first.” Barbara smacked her hands together, reenacting her fall more than 18 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shipped Arryn a package for her birthday! It's estimated to arrive today! Yippee! 
> 
> I have created three words to add to my own personal dictionary: 
> 
> Sugar - (noun) a written story featuring pure fluff (obvious romance) between characters. Most commonly G rated. 
> 
> Spice - (noun) a written story featuring heated/sexy situations between characters. Most commonly M/E rated. 
> 
> Sauce - (noun) a written story featuring both sugar and spice. Most commonly T rated. (ex. making out while cuddling, teasing each other while watching a movie)


	17. October 7th (Day 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo booth

Barbara skipped along the mall’s lower floor, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. She was pulling Arryn along with her, the poor unfortunate young woman trying to skip with her. 

“You’re making it very difficult to keep up, Barbara. You’re going too fast.” Arryn panted. “Isn’t this supposed to be leisurely?” 

As Barbara opened her mouth, a glint her eyes that Arryn knew all too well, Arryn stated, “If you are opening that ‘gob’ of yours to make a dirty joke, I highly suggest you close it.” Arryn warned, smiling in victory as a dejected Barbara closed her mouth. 

“So why are we here?” the onyx haired girl asked, her voice bringing back the blonde’s peppy attitude. 

“I’m glad you asked!” Barbara tightened her grip around Arryn’s head and pointed her index finger at a tall rectangle around the outskirts of the mall. 

Arryn could read it’s text from where she stood. 

“A photo booth?” 

“Yup! I mean every couple has to do it at some point or another, right? And we’re the most cliché of them all.” 

Arryn agreed with a nod of her head and smile on her face. It was true. They were pretty corny and cheesy. 

“You always make ‘interesting’ faces in front of the camera, Barbara.” Arryn said as they walked closer to the empty photo booth. 

“Why’d you say it like that?” Barbara interrogated, narrowing her blue eyes at her girlfriend as they continued to walk. 

“Like what?” 

“‘Interesting’?” Barbara questioned. 

“Well that was the best word to describe it. When the camera’s rolling you have a variety of expressions you use. Sometimes you stick your tongue out,” Arryn began, mimicking said maneuvers. “-or you look at it with big eyes, or you Stare. At. Me. The. Entire. Time.” 

She made sure to puncture every word in the last sentence. 

“It’s hard not to look at my bae when she’s so beautiful.” 

Arryn blushed. “Kiss-ass.” 

“I’m not denying it!” 

“L-let’s just get the pictures done already.” Arryn said with an embarrassed cough, suddenly taking the lead and bringing Barbara over to the booth. 

They stepped inside the contraption, sitting down on the bench against the wall. Arryn scooched to the right, playing with her hair as Barbara took a seat next to her. 

The blonde looked at the icons it offered, turning to her girlfriend. 

“You want a theme?” 

Arryn shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I know it’s going to make us laugh either way.” 

Barbara smiled and nodded, her index finger pressing one of the buttons. 

On the screen their faces popped up, a decorative border surrounding the un-taken photo. Barbara wobbled her head back and forth, making Arryn raise an eyebrow. 

“Just seeing if it’s motion-sensored.” 

Arryn rolled her eyes as her girlfriend continued to bob her head even after she had found her answer. She placed a hand on top of her should, turning to say, “I think we got the point.” 

Barbara smiled and laughed. 

“So, whaddya’ want to do for each one? I think it’s one of those that runs on a timer so we need to quick switch our expression so that they aren’t the same. ‘Cause that’d be boring.” Barbara said simply. 

“Totally.” Arryn agreed, her voice oozing sarcasm. 

Immediately Barbara slung her arm around Arryn’s shoulder, squeezing Arryn’s left shoulder with her left hand. 

Arryn leaned into the contact, just a little, and nudged Barbara’s chin with the bridge of her nose. 

“We’re also the type of couple that wings it.” Arryn stated. 

She felt Barbara’s head wobble and saw through the screen that she was nodding her head. 

Barbara pressed another button, a number sequence appearing on the screen. 

“Ya ready, my girl?” 

“Ready.” 

Arryn widened her eyes while Barbara grimaced with a ‘sheesh’ face. 

The booth lit up as the first photo was taken. 

They both slapped their hands on her their cheeks, leaning into each other as the second photo was taken. 

For the third Arryn smiled normally at the screen while Barbara leaned on her hand, looking up at Arryn admiringly. Arryn blushed, making the photo more beautiful in Barbara’s opinion. 

The two faced each other, leaning in to kiss for the fourth shot. Their lips met as a ‘click!’ sounded through the booth. 

There was still one more photo left. Barbara had _planned_ to do something extremely special. Apparently Arryn had too, but maybe not for the picture. 

The kiss was deepened, becoming a not-so-harmless passionate smooch. Arryn placed her hands on the bench, starting to place herself on the top, becoming the dominate one. 

Barbara wrapped her arms around Arryn’s neck, hearing the click as the photo was taken. 

They continued the kiss, even after the collage had been printed out. 

The fifth photo was best, in my opinion, because all that could be seen was the briefest shots of Arryn’s back, Barbara’s left hand, and a leg flying up. 

AKA, their relationship in a nutshell.


	18. October 8th (Day 8)

“It’ll be great, Arryn! You, me, and the great outdoors!” Barbara announced, her right arm draped over Arryn’s shoulder while her left dragged across the sky dramatically. 

“You’re forgetting about the four other people we came here with, Barbara.” Arryn deadpanned, reviewing her girlfriend’s arm. She gestured back to the truck where four men were unpacking. 

“Oh yeah…” Barbara sighed sadly. 

“What’s wrong?” Arryn asked. “I thought you wanted all of us going so it’d be fun?” 

Barbara nodded and looked back at the four ‘gentlemen’ carrying their bags and supplies. Joel held a bag on his shoulder. Gavin – dorky as usual – held his bag like a little kid going to school by gripping the straps, Ray carried two sleeping bag rolls in between his arms while Michael slammed the truck’s door. 

“Y’all good over there?” Arryn asked. 

“Yeah!” Ray yelled back. “We’re good!” 

She nodded and turned back to her girlfriend. “So what’s wrong sweetie?” 

Barbara shrugged and began to walk around the land, looking for a good dry place for them to set up camp. There was a patch of arid ground by a grouping of four tall trees. It looked perfect, any nearby leaves or sticks would serve as good tinder. 

Arryn tossed down her bags down against a tree in the middle, stepping aside for Barbara to do the same. She waved her hands around to inform the others. They nodded and headed their way. 

Arryn took Barbara’s hand in her own and started to stroll around the wooded area. 

“Where are we going?” 

“I think it’d be nice to take a walk around the area. Especially since I saw a lake on the drive up here.” Arryn nodded her head towards a body of water that could be seen through the trees. “Besides, we have something to discuss.” 

Barbara gulped as Arryn narrowed her eyes. “What aren’t you telling me Barbara?” 

The blonde shrugged, looking everywhere but at her lover’s eyes. 

“Please. You don’t look happy.” Arryn said, stopping in her tracks as she lifted hand up to Barbara’s cheek. She turned her face so she could look into her blue eyes. “All I ask for you to be happy.” 

Barbara leaned in and gave Arryn a kiss on the nose. 

“You’re so sweet. I love you.” 

“So will you tell me what’s bothering you?” 

“It’s just…I kinda’ wanted to spend the weekend with you and…well…you alone. Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with Team Mavin and Team Joelay but you know, sometimes I just need my time with you.” Barbara admitted. 

Arryn smiled, pecking the edge of Barbara’s lip. 

“I’m glad to hear that. How about this – we can hang out with Michael and Gavin and Ray and Joel, laugh a bit, eat food, drink a little, and by the end of the day, we can share a tent. Or,” Arryn smirked deviously, a trait she developed after spending so much time with Barbara. “We can share more than a tent…” 

Barbara grinned, nodding along with Arryn’s proposal. “I like that agreement.” 

. . . . . 

“GAVIN!” Michael hollered while the others laughed, the girls rocking with giggles while the boys shook with snickers. “How?! How do you even do that!?” 

“I wath trying tah thee ifth we could eat them, Micool!” 

“It’s friggin’ hard to hear you speak when you have you tongue out!” Michael yelled. 

“Well ith’ thwollen. And puffy.” 

“That’s what happens when you lick poison ivy, Vav.” Ray pointed out, tears still streaming down his eyes. The other three were still in their chairs, chests heaving. 

“Did you think they were berries?” Joel asked, confused why the brit had tasted the plant. 

Gavin nodded; decided it’d be better to stop trying to talk. 

“But Gavin, we have food to eat.” Arryn deadpanned with a smile. “Why would you be trying to find berries when we have marshmallows and wieners to eat?” 

Barbara snorted. Arryn playfully glared at her. 

“Speaking of which, do we want to prepare dinner? It’s getting late.” Joel asked, looking at his watch. 

“Thure! I think the foodth in that bag!” Gavin pointed to a bag in the pile against the trees. 

“‘Thorry Gavin but whith bag wath it?’” Barbara teased, using a heavy lisp. 

“Of thuck you!” Gavin fought back with a smile, trying to stick out his tongue even further. 

They all laughed once more before Michael plopped the bag in the middle of the circle they had created. He knelt beside it and began emptying its contents. 

. . . . . 

The tents were all set up, the sleeping bags laid down against the dirt. Joel and Ray had taken up a red and blue one, Gavin and Michael residing in a green and orange one. Barbara and Arryn crawled inside their purple and yellow tent. 

Barbara zipped it back up, eagerly turning around to face Arryn. 

The younger woman smiled sneakily and reached the trim of her shirt. Her hands pinched at it and slowly, agonizingly slow in Barbara’s opinion, began to lift it up. 

Barbara bit her lip with big eyes as she watched her girlfriend take off her shirt, tossing it gracefully across the tent, the article of clothing landing in the blonde’s lap. 

“We may not be able to do anything naughty but that doesn’t mean we can’t get a tad closer than usual.” 

Barbara smiled and followed in her girlfriend’s footsteps, removing her shirt as well. 

The two climbed into their sleeping bags, connecting their covers. Arryn reached out for Barbara’s hand, holding it tightly as she moved closer to her girlfriend. She nuzzled herself into Barbara’s chest, kissing the pale skin with her pink lips. The blonde sighed in content, rubbing and massaging Arryn’s head and neck. 

This was going to be a wild night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!   
> I'm sorry if it may seem a tad mature at the end. It was meant to be cutesy and fluffy. It still was but it's hinting at something a bit more grown-up.


	19. October 9th (Day 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in an elevator

She had been looking at the lit button for a while now. No, that wasn’t right. 

She had been _glaring_ at the accursed thing for well over an hour now. 

Her arms were crossed, her lips pursed in a scowl, her eyebrows furrowed, and her grey green eyes were intently giving the device a death stare. 

If she kept this going she was certain her laser beam pupils would burn a hole in the wall where the number “4” would previously had been. 

Occasionally the onyx bang would drop further down past her eyes to which she would give an extremely aggravated huff to blow it away. 

Who knows, maybe in a few more hours there’d be a fist sized crevice in the metallic panel. 

“So…I mean this could be worse.” Arryn looked at the other person in the small room. She was a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a red and white t-shirt, jeans, and red Converse. “We could be Luke fight Darth _Vator_ …get it? ‘Cause where stuck in an elevator-,” 

“I get it.” Arryn deadpanned. 

“Aw don’t look at me like that.” The blonde said, sticking her tongue out much like a five year old. “Just trying to lighten the mood.” 

“With poorly thought out jokes and god awful groaner puns?” Arryn retorted. “You’re doing a swell job, I must admit.” 

“Hah!” The girl pointed at her and laughed. “So you do have a sense of humor.” 

Arryn rolled her eyes. 

“You’ve known me for how long?” 

“An hour and forty three minutes and twelve seconds.” As she saw Arryn’s mouth open in surprise she blushed as she looked at the ground, sheepishly adding in a low tone, “There was nothing to do. So I counted.” 

“So we may be in here longer. Might as well talk to each other instead of giving each other the cold shoulder.” The blonde leaned right and bumped her shoulder into Arryn’s. 

Arryn smiled as her bang drooped, covering her left eyes. This time, though, she didn’t try to move it out of the way. 

“I’m Barbara Dunkelman. I’m Canadian, I love making puns, and I’m good at drawing dicks!” She introduced with a goofy smirk and her thumbs pointed upwards. 

“You put that all on your esteemed resume?” Arryn asked jokingly. “I’m sure they’re pleased to see you’re a native of Canada, you enjoy torturing others with jokes that can barely be passed by as amusing, and you’re a talented artist who specializing in drawing a part of the male anatomy.” 

Arryn gave a cocky grin as she tapped her index finger in Barbara’s direction. “You are quite the scholar.” 

Barbara laughed at Arryn’s sarcastic and snide remark. 

“This conversation is one-sided. Tell me about yourself.” Barbara friendly ordered. 

“I’m Arryn Zech. Austinite, I enjoy writing and I’m fluent in three different languages.” She fired off, causing Barbara to smile, impressed. 

“Which languages?” 

“Obviously English, Français, and Español.” 

“Je peux parler Français, moi aussi." 

“Mmm – you may be more interesting than I thought.” Arryn said. 

Barbara winked. “I’ll leave you know I am a lovely lady. I’ve been told it often, if fact.” She took a few steps closer to Arryn. 

The onyx haired girl blushed at the proximity, a little nervous about how close this stunning blonde was getting. 

_She’s not stunning!_ Her thoughts argued. 

_**Yeah she is! Look at her Arryn!**_ The immature side teased, making Arryn flush a deep crimson. The blonde was grinning, only a foot away. 

_Stop! Don’t think that!_

_**Look! Just a peek at the beautiful face and that body that you want to touch so badly. Go ahead. No one will judge you.**_

If it seemed possible, Arryn’s face grew warmer. She squeaked in complete and utter shame and embarrassment. 

_I-I don’t want to!_

She was backed against the wall, on the tip of her toes, as Barbara placed a hand on the wall. 

_**You’ve been stuck in here for more than an hour. Surely you want to do something to pass the time.**_

A few more embarrassed squeaks escaped Arryn’s lips. 

She bit her lip to hide a gasp as a knee was placed in between her legs. Another hand was placed by her neck, the digits curling around the dark hair. 

Barbara leaned in, her blue eyes glossed over with something rather shrewd. 

Arryn gulped and turned her head, their faces inches apart. 

Barbara leaned in, Arryn found herself unable to resist the blonde’s charm. Their lips met. 

Who knew Canadians could kiss so well? 

Unfortunately, the elevator decided to move at that exact moment. It was so quick and unexpected that Arryn fell on top of Barbara, the two women landing on the floor. 

The door opened up to reveal several men and women in formal business attire. 

Their eyes went wide, their faces flushed pink, and they nervously coughed as they looked away. 

When they had been told there were two people stuck inside the elevator they hadn’t expected to see a darker haired woman pressed up against a blonde on the ground. 

“Well…this has… _escalated_ rather quickly!” Barbara winked with a smirk. 

“But it’s an elevator.” One of the men stated. 

Barbara grumbled and gave him the middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the French isn't grammatically correct. I had to use a translator.


	20. October 10th (Day 10)

The quad was filled with eleven college students. They were all from Wolf 6, a deciding to hang out in the massive dorm would be better than cramming a dozen nineteen year olds in a small dorm. 

These eleven students were Arryn Zech, Barbara Dunkelman, Kara Eberle, Lindsay Tuggey, Meg Turney, Gavin Free, Joel Heyman, Kerry Shawcross, Miles Luna, Michael Jones, and Ray Narvaez Jr. 

They, for the past hour, had been playing a not-so-harmless game of Truth or Dare. They didn’t hold back with the dares and grilled the victim when it came to the truth. 

Meg had been dared to something she made them agree to never speak of again. All the while screaming, “I f*cking hate all of you!” 

The other dares had made them laugh bit the more recent ones seemed somewhat easy or gentle. Same with the truth. 

So that’s why, when Gavin’s turn was up, the devilish brit turned to Barbara and asked, “Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare.” The blonde answered confidently, not one for some prissy question. She was ready to embarrass herself but prove she was a badass while doing so. 

“I dare you,” Gavin grinned, knowing the dare was something Barbara would want to decline no matter what. “to kiss your crush.” 

Barbara’s smug smile disappeared, her face going pale. Okay maybe she’d be willing to do absolutely anything but that. 

But she knew she had to. Meg would be livid if Barbara skipped but she hadn’t been allowed to. 

She gulped. 

K-kiss her crush? 

Barbara didn’t even have the motivation to glare at Gavin. She felt a tad…well…she didn’t know how to describe how she was feeling. 

She couldn’t look at anyone, especially her crush. 

“R-really? I-I have to kiss my crush?” Barbara asked Gavin, staring intently at Gavin, trying to ignore everyone else’s gaze. 

“Yup! And I know who they are so you can’t back out or lie!” Gavin grinned in victory, the sight making Barbara want to hurl. The brit was an incarnation of Satan. 

“Eheheh…” she laughed nervously, rubbing her neck as she quickly glanced around the room. All eyes were on here. All of them. 

Emerald eyes. 

Dark brown eyes. 

Amber eyes. 

_Grey green_ eyes.

Barbara tried her hardest not to stare too long at the last pair of eyes. They were just so…pretty. 

“You okay Babs?” Miles asked. 

“Yeah, are you? You look like you’re going to vomit.” Kara said. 

“I know I kind of threatened all of you,” Meg said. “But if you really don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.” 

“N-no…I should do it. I’ve waited long enough.”

Barbara stared directly at Arryn. She blocked out the others, focusing only on the beautiful teenager she bestowed a crush on. 

The blonde took a deep breath. 

Moment of truth. 

She leapt forward, her hands clasping around Arryn’s wrists, and pressed her lips against Arryn’s. 

She felt Arryn stiffen, increasing her fear, but she didn’t pull back. She was dared to kiss her crush so she’d do so. 

All of a sudden, Barbara was no longer kissing a frozen statue. Instead, the girl was lively and HOLY SHIT ARRYN WAS KISSING BACK! 

Forget the gasps and “Oh!”s of surprise and the encouraging wooting from a few of the boys. 

Screw it. 

Barbara leaned in further but, unfortunately, it seemed the bed had to end somewhere. 

“Gah!” they yelled as Barbara fell over, sending both girls sprawling out in a very awkward position. 

“Huh.” 

“Damn!” Ray cursed, folding his arms. 

“That’ll be fifteen dollars, Ray.” Kerry said. “I told you Barbara would be on top.”


	21. October 11th (Day 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found number in a library book

Barbara wasn’t fond of the library. It was too quiet for her liking and everyone was always so rude. They shushed her EVERYTHING! 

Granted, “everything” usually counted as her goofing off, laughing loudly, and pestering her poor diligent neighbors but still… 

She had to sit in the library because her study group was in class and her roommate was “working”. Barbara certainly did NOT want to disrupt her and her “work”. 

She sighed dramatically as she sat down, causing the student closer to her to hiss at her. In response, Barbara stuck out her tongue. 

She looked at her pile of books consisting of a biology textbook, an English textbook, and a psychology textbook. The blonde flipped through her notes, trying to mesmerize her writings and the professor’s lectures. 

She glanced over at the edge of table to find a book that seemed like an actual book someone would read. 

Barbara, not feeling like doing what she should have done, shrugged and reached out to pull the novel closer to her. She flipped through the pages, not finding anything that jumped out at her. 

Until she turned to page 271 where her eyes were glued to the bottom of the page. In neat and legible cursive it said, “ _502 – 9027 ~ Arryn._ ” 

“Huh.” She quietly said to herself. 

A number? 

Well I mean, when someone leaves a number in a book you can’t help but put it in your contacts and maybe – possibly call that number, right? 

Who’s to say that number wasn’t left for her by fate or destiny? 

Maybe it – 

She was thinking way too deep and way too philosophical. She was a creep and she was putting that number on speed-dial so she could ask for a blind date. Well…more of an “I heard your voice before but I’ve never seen you” date. 

Barbara smiled, finishing typing on her phone, and slid the book back. 

Wait…someone else could find the number. 

What if this mystery person was super attractive and wasn’t one you’d pass up? What if someone better than Barbara took the number? 

She wasn’t taking the chance. 

Barbara discreetly tore out the page and slid it into a folder. 

She’d dial that number now! 

Barbara leapt out of her chair. 

“Shh!” 

Or maybe she’d dial it as soon as she left the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize (which I do way too often, sorry if it gets annoying...wait...dammit!) for how incredibly short this one is. I was having a hard time trying to think of how to write it. I'll try to make it up with the next two. If I don't I promise the 14th and the especially the 15th will make up for it.


	22. October 12th (Day 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for Halloween junk

“Where are we going, Barbara?” Arryn asked. The onyx haired girl sat in the passenger’s seat while the blonde was driving. Barbara glanced over at her curious girlfriend and smiled. 

“We’re going to several stores today, my dear.” Barbara answered, flicking on her turning signal on. 

“Like where?” Arryn asked. 

“You’re certainly anxious today. What’s got you so rowdy? I mean, besides last night’s activities-,” 

“Nothing!” Arryn cut her girlfriend off. “I’d just like to know where we’d be going. That’s it.” She held her hands up defensively. 

“Well don’t worry, I’m not kidnapping you. Unless, of course, that’s what you want. A little BDSM might spice up the bedroom a bit-,” 

“Barbara!” 

“Yes?” 

“S-stop.” A cherry red Arryn commanded. 

“Okay.” 

The car was silent as the blonde pulled into a parking lot of a plaza. 

Several stores came into view like Five Below®, a Halloween costume store, ACME®, and thrift store. Barbara smiled, parking the car as close to the buildings as she could get. She smiled and looked at Arryn. 

Her girlfriend’s eyebrows were raised dubiously, her grey green eyes staring at Barbara’s in confusion. 

“Um…okay. Why exactly are we here?” 

“Well it’s October, isn’t it?” 

Arryn nodded. “Yes Barbara. I’m so glad you have your months down. Now to move on to your centuries-,” 

“Aw shut it!” Barbara blushed, a tad embarrassed at her girlfriend’s sarcastic remark. “The reason why I brought you here is because I want to go shopping!” 

She raised her arms in the air and a huge gaping smile was on her face. 

Arryn giggled at Barbara and said, “What a surprise! I wouldn’t have expected that plot twist.” 

Barbara narrowed her eyes playfully. “You certainly are feisty today, aren’t you?” 

Arryn shrugged. “But why exactly are we here?” 

“Well since it’s close to Halloween, why don’t we go shopping for some junk? Some candy, some costumes, some cheap decorations, et cetera!” 

Arryn nodded. “Why not?” 

. . . . . 

The first store they entered was All Hallows Eve, a store full of not exactly bargain cheap costumes. They lined the walls in racks with outfits for young children to teens to full grown adults. 

“Do they even let you try these on?” Arryn asked Barbara. 

Barbara shrugged with an unsure frown. “I hope they do. I want to see you something special.” Barbara winked. 

“Would it be better if I bought it and kept it secret?” Arryn asked, folding her arms as they walked down the first aisle. “I mean, I’d be able to keep it as a surprise until a special night blew around.” 

“Yeah but you know I don’t like secrets like that. Just like when we celebrated that weird holiday collaboration last year where we mixed Hanukkah and Christmas and you wouldn’t let me open my presents early.” She folded her arms like a disappointed child. “It was bullshit.” 

Arryn laughed. 

“So I didn’t let you open the gifts before the big day, so what. In case you weren’t aware, giddy five year olds have to wait till morning too, dear.” 

Barbara smirked and looked at her beloved. 

“In case you didn’t know, you’re dating a five year old.” 

“Point taken.” 

Barbara bit the inside of her lip and her blue eyes studied all the variations in costumes. She was looking for specific ones, ones she could see Arryn in looking audaciously good-looking. 

Arryn held in her laugh at the sight of Barbara expression. 

The blonde smiled wickedly as she spotted one she liked, gripping her girlfriend’s wrist. 

“Found one. Follow me!” 

. . . . . 

“Remind me again why we’re here?” Arryn giggled as she watched Barbara skip, the blonde turning around to face the onyx haired girl. 

“I told you! To buy cheap and useless Halloween junk that we don’t need!” 

She ran forward, grabbing Arryn by the wrist, and tugged her towards the outer wall. 

Board games, plastic plates, low-priced stuffed animals, and other things that - as Barbara had said - they certainly did not need. 

Barbara walked forward and picked up a stuffed black cat. She placed her thumb and pinkie on the shoulders and balanced her fingers against its head. She played with the toy like it was a puppet, and had it meow as she rubbed it against Arryn cheek. 

The girl leaned into the touch, finding the soft fur. 

“Aww so cute~!” she placed the kitty back on the shelf and placed a hand where the toy had been. Arryn still continued to lean in. Barbara smiled. 

“Your skin is still super soft.” 

Arryn blushed but Barbara noticed she didn’t pull away. 

“Halloween means candy, right?” Barbara said suddenly, retracting her hand to point at the other side of the dollar store. Baskets full of large bags of candy sat against the wall. 

“Why do I have the suspicion that you don’t want to buy the candy for trick-or-treaters?” Arryn asked, following the skipping blonde. 

“You have that suspicion because you know me too well and you know that it’s true.” 

Arryn nodded, allowing the energetic young woman to yank her along. Once again, she was dating a child, and the only way to wear out a child is by letting them tire themselves out. She’d pass out sooner or later. 

Hopefully sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I can't believe how popular this has gotten considering that Barbarryn/Zechkelman isn't a very famous ship. I hope people are enjoying it and are starting to ship these two! Until next time,   
> Ciao~  
> not the real Vav


	23. October 13th (Day 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank War

Week of October 13th, 2014.  
The day the world was in jeopardy.  
Why?  
Some foolish dope had pranked people at the Rooster Teeth office. The world was going to pay. 

The building was quiet.  


Seemingly abandoned.  


Michael wasn’t screaming, J.J. wasn’t being a total asshole, Gavin wasn’t running around like a moron, Barbara wasn’t making puns, and Matt wasn’t yelling at all of them to get back to work.  


Well…he had, earlier. He learned it wouldn’t help and hey, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em right?  


Where was everyone?  


Hiding in the shadows. Stalking each other. Preparing for the worst war the world had ever seen.  


Someone had to get in the open and start the chaos.  


And they did.  


“Let’s go Caleb! I’m done waiting!” Kdin said to the other Achievement Hunter. “You have everything?”  


Caleb nodded. “Yup, I’m ready to go.”  


The two snuck to the kitchen, Kdin on guard while Caleb quietly and discreetly took the largest bottle of alcohol. He took off the cap and began pouring it in the sink.  


“We’re dead, you know that right?” Caleb said as he continued to waste the precious drink down the drain. Once all of it was gone, he turning on the faucet and filled the bottle back up but with water instead.  


“Yeah, I know. But hey, we’ll die a noble cause.” Kdin reminded as Caleb put the drink back in the fridge. He approached his friend. “Think about how much anarchy we just caused.”  


Caleb grinned and nodded. “This office will be in debris at the end of the week.”  


. . . . .  


Monday. 11:49 am.  


Geoff needs a drink badly.  


The man usually had some sort of liquor near him at all times.  


But for some reason, he lacked the alcohol today. He was in the Rooster Teeth office, mind you, so finding a beverage to suffice would not be a problem.  


Geoff Ramsey walked out of the Achievement Hunter office. The main room’s ceiling was high and the building was feeling somewhat chillier today – unbeknownst to him, a certain Castillo and Gibson were to blame for the cold – so he rubbed his hands together.  


His looked around the office; most people were working diligently – people who actually did their job like professionals instead of the blokes they usually hired – with the exception of a few goofs like Ray and Barbara.  


Did those two ever work?  


Then again, did Geoff ever work?  


He shrugged. What would be considered work?  


The dark brunet approached the kitchen, reaching up into an upper cabinet to retriever a large cup. He closed the wooden door and peeked inside the fridge.  


A large bottle of booze was staring Geoff right in the face, angelic voices practically calling for him to drink it.  
The man complied and took the bottle, uncapping it immediately, and poured it into the class. It was practically filled to the brim.  


He placed the drink back inside and closed the fridge door.  


Geoff began his walk back to the office, taking a sip of his drink.  


His eyes widened as he looked at the seemingly harmless glass of alcohol.  
What sicko would do such a think?  


“WHO REPLACED THE BOOZE WITH WATER?!”  


Oh there’d be bloodshed.  


. . . . .  


Monday 1:49 pm.  


Kara was back from lunch break.  


Kara slung her small brown bag around her shoulder, flipping her car keys with her index finger. She whistled as she walked, heading towards the front doors of the Rooster Teeth office.  


Everything seemed normal. The day had been fine – with the exception of the colder temperature and Geoff shouting at the top of his lungs – so Kara didn’t prepare herself for pandemonium.  


The blonde slid her keys back into her bag, reaching out to pull the door open.  


She pulled.  


It didn’t open.  


She stopped her whistling. Why wasn’t the door opening?  


She pulled again, a tad rougher this time.  


Nothing happened.  


Her eyes began to narrow as she yanked once more.  


“What the hell?”  


Why wasn’t the door opening?!  


She gripped it with two hands and heaved. She soon added her feet, still trying to open the damn door!  


“Uh…? Kara?”  


She looked back, remaining in her positon, to see Jordan with his coffee, raising an eyebrow.  


“What are you doing?”  


“Jordan help me! I can’t open the frickin’ door!”  


He smiled, his eyebrows still furrowed, and reached out for the handle. Kara still kept her grip. Jordan pulled, but his smile became a frown as he realized he couldn’t open it either.  


“What the fuck?”  


“I know!”  


The duo tried to open the door, both of them looking like morons as Ashley laughed her ass off inside. This was the greatest thing ever!  


. . . . .  


Tuesday. 9:34 am.  


Brandon was craving food.  


Brandon got up out of his chair, rubbing his face tiredly as he walked to the office’s kitchen. Caiti and Austin were already in the room, the Australian sipping coffee or tea while the animator ate a bagel.  


“Good morning,” Caiti greeted.  


“Good morning, Caiti. Good morning, Austin.” Brandon replied, Austin tossing his head up in acknowledgement. His mouth was too full with the bagel’s dough.  
Brandon pulled out a mug and placed it under the Keurig, watching the machine magically pour his drink.  


His eyes scanned the counter top, landing on an Oreo package.  
One or two wouldn’t hurt, would they?  


He reached out for the cookies, opening the wrap to grab three of the heavenly good food. Thank god he was American.  


As Brandon took a bite, turning off the Keurig now that his mug was full, he slowly stopped his chewing.  


Why did the cream taste…minty?  


He took the second Oreo, lifting the cookie part up to look at the white cream in the middle.  


The delicious filling was replaced with toothpaste!  


. . . . .  


Wednesday. 12:36 am.  


J.J. had just finished voice acting for Mercury.  


Miles and Kerry were giving him the thumbs up, telling him that they were good for the day.  


The man nodded and took off his headphones, placing them around the mic. He played with the swerve of his hair, admiring himself in the reflection of the mirror.  


Miles and Kerry rolled their eyes. Sometimes he was as big of a douche as Blaine.  


J.J. took the script and reached for the recording booth’s door handle. He twisted it and opened it in, walking out the door.  


At least, he tried to walk out the door.  


He bounced back as he came in contact with an invisible forcefield!  
Wait…scratch that.  


Somebody had covered the door with clear plastic wrap!  


He shot glares at Kerry and Miles who were holding their sides as they laughed in their chairs, pointing at the prank J.J. had just fallen for.  


J.J. raised an accusatory finger.  


“You will pay.” He warned.  


. . . . .  


Thursday. 9:21 am.  


Gavin walked ahead of Meg, opening and holding the door for his lady. Meg rolled her eyes but thanked the brit.  
He began his walk to the Achievement Hunter office, looking around to find his co-workers either goofing off or working hard. Mostly the former.  


As his office came in sight, he raised an eyebrow. Jack was laughing, standing outside, trying to contain his laughter. Ray followed suit, practically crying.  
Gavin sped up a bit, trying to see what was inside that was making the two chuckle.  


“What is it?”  


“Why don’t you go see for yourself, Gavin?” Jack pointed inside.  
He walked inside the office, not seeing anything particularly out of the ordinary.  


“You’re a god damn genius, Lindsay!” Geoff cried, patting said young woman on the back.  


“I try, Geoff. I try.” She laughed.  


Gavin’s confused expression was replaced with horror as he looked at his desk in realization.  


It was covered, from the bottom to the top and chair included, with nothing but wet bread.  


Gavin hacked and ran outside the office, bolting for the bathroom.  


He lightly pushed Chris and Kyle out of the way.  


“Move!”  


. . . . .  


Thursday. 2:45 pm.  


Miles was beyond tired.  


He had written a lot today. He had helped animate a lot today.  


It wasn’t that fun.  


Even his coffee hadn’t helped.  


And for some reason, his mouse wasn’t working properly.  


He, very annoyed, grunted as he ran the device across its pad.  


It was stuck in the same position, right in front of the ‘X’ cover his google tab. He feared it would click it and shut down everything he had up.  


It wouldn’t delete anything but it would be a royal nuisance.  


“What the hell?”  


“Look under the mouse.”  


Miles turned to see Gray.  


“Huh?”  


“Look under the mouse.” Gray repeated, pointing at the defective mechanism.  


Miles turned it over to see a post it note underneath.  


His eyebrows furrowed as he read, “Arryn was X”  


. . . . .  


Friday, 10:00.  


Everyone had gone crazy.  


Every single god damn computer was acting up, playing annoying fucking tunes, looping ridiculous videos, and popping up terrifying horror photos.  


Kdin and Caleb were right.  
The office had descended into madness.  


The technology had gone haywire; someone had cleverly hacked and wired everyone’s devices so that they went ballistic.  


Kdin and Caleb may have started it.  


Everyone else might have pitched in to help.  


But it was the Mad King who had ended it all.  


He laughed manically as his co-workers lost their minds too.  


Oh it was good to be king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this doesn't have a lot of Zechkelman fluff. I was going for humor this time around.


	24. October 14 (Day 4)

“What’s your favorite ice cream, Arryn?” Barbara asked her eyes on the road as she drove. 

“Mmm…I guess I’d say mocha…or ooh pistachio almond. I love pistachio almond.” Arryn replied, using her hands as she spoke. She heard Barbara laugh. “I like green ice cream. Is that weird?” 

She turned her head left to look at Barbara. The blonde glanced at her before laughing a bit. Arryn smiled and faced forward. 

“That’s not weird. It’s just a coincidence.” 

Barbara smiled as Arryn shrugged it off jokingly. 

“What is your favorite flavor?” Arryn asked Barbara. 

“Probably just plain vanilla.” 

The answer seemed to surprise Arryn because the younger woman’s head turned to her and, in the corner of her eyes, her expression seemed shocked. 

“What?” Barbara asked. 

“I don’t know.” Arryn’s face returned to its happy but mild mien. “You don’t seem to be the plain type to me.” 

Barbara arched her eyebrows. 

“In a good way, of course.” Arryn added. 

“I think it’s because you taste like vanilla.” 

“I taste like ice cream?” Arryn asked amusedly surprised. 

“Your lips do, yes.” Barbara confirmed. “Not your other regions like-,” 

“No need to continue that sentence!” Arryn stopped her blonde girlfriend with a pink colored face. 

“Oh but we both like flowers and your nectar is intoxicating.” Barbara wiggled her eyebrows and drawled the last word with heavy emphasis. 

She smiled in victory as Arryn looked away, her face a burning scarlet. 

“Why do I love you?” Arryn jokingly asked, still avoiding eye contact. 

“Because you like nuts and are absolutely crazy for me.” She offered though she spoke it like it was a statement. 

Arryn rolled her eyes as her face slowly regained its normal pigment. 

“Okay sure. You believe what you want to believe.” She said sarcastically, smirking. 

Barbara stuck her tongue out and faced forward, bringing her attention towards her driving. 

“Well in that case I worship an incredibly sexy and wise goddess who had the voice of an angel who just so happens to fall in love with beautiful mortals every century. But because I am such a faithful follower, you – I mean, She thinks I’m the greatest.” 

Arryn laughed as Barbara winked at her. 

She leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheeks – causing Barbara’s face to light up – before saying, “You kept thinking that. I won’t judge. But I think this ‘goddess’ you speak of happened to lose her heart to a beauty two centuries ago.” 

Arryn smiled widely as Barbara teasingly glared at her. 

“Are you sure?” 

Arryn nodded. 

“Mmnah.” Barbara shook her head. 

“Mmnah?” She questioned as Barbara pulled the car into the parking lot. 

“Yep. I think she loves her blonde Canadian very much.” 

The younger woman, feeling the teasing had gone on long enough, ended the conversation with, “I think so too.” 

She pulled Barbara in for a kiss on the lips. Soon the departed and exited the car. 

The stood outside, parked in front of an ice cream place called ‘Friday Saturday Sundae’. When they had first discovered the place, Barbara claimed it to be the ONE. Arryn had asked why. “Because there’s a pun in the title?” Barbara had said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and to Arryn, it probably was. 

“See, it’s cool because Sunday is a special day, y’know.” Barbara said, lifting her shoulders much like an Italian would do. 

“You’re a dork.” Arryn said with another roll of her eyes. “and if you’re inferring Sunday to your religion than Sabbath is your special day. You’re Jewish, not Catholic hun.” The onyx haired woman flicked the blonde’s forehead. 

“Aah…whatever.” Barbara pushed both of her hands forward to emphasize her sentence. “Same difference.” 

They walked closer to the outdoor shack, both already looking at the menu to see if they’d change their minds. 

“I don’t think people would agree, Barbara.” 

“Doesn’t matter, does it? We both believe in the same guy don’t we?” 

Arryn shook her head, sighing exasperatedly. 

“ _Same guy_? Oh lord I don’t think your parents would be happy with how you treat your religion. Christianity and Judaism are two different beliefs, dear. One believes Jesus has already arrived, the other doesn’t.” Arryn explained. 

“Well just because I’m not religious doesn’t mean I forgot everything I learn as a kid.” Barbara made sure to point out, her voice turning serious. “I didn’t know you knew so much about all the religions. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, you have a lot of hidden talents. I mean, why didn’t you tell me you could sing opera?” 

“I just didn’t think you’d care.” 

Barbara gaped, somewhat hurt, so Arryn guiltily looked at the ground. 

“I-I didn’t mean i-it like-,” 

“I’m always willing to lend an ear. In fact, anything you say, I’ll remember it. I want to know more about you.” Her girlfriend spoke earnestly. She took Arryn’s hand in her own. 

Arryn gave an apologetic squeeze. 

“I’m sorry. I know you care I just-,” 

A finger was placed on her pink lips, Arryn’s adorable bang pushed behind her ear by a slim hand. 

“Hey it’s alright.” Barbara said, accepting Arryn’s apology. “Besides,, we’re here for ice cream!” 

The blonde hooked her arms around Arryn’s, linking the two together. 

Arryn laughed and followed the skipping blonde to the custard stand’s take out window. 

Once they ordered their ice cream, Barbara immediately took a large spoon full and began licking it. Arryn paused, glancing her girlfriend, and leapt at her. She kissed her lips, using her tongue to snatch some of the vanilla. 

Barbara blushed as Arryn pulled back to swallow. 

“So that’s what my lips taste like.”


	25. Very Important to Readers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

Readers! 

Listen up! 

The next few chapter **will be delayed** due to my carelessness. My precious, AKA computer, is in danger because I accidently - and very foolishly - downloaded a program I did not want 

I deleted it as soon as I realized what I had gotten myself into but it appears my laptop is already infected with a virus! Dangnabbit! 

I am typing this with my phone so I can't really get out the other chapters. 

I apologize, as soon as I make sure all my documents and fanfictions I have written but not posted are okay, I'll try to upload the next chapter. 

Thank you for your consideration, 

_**~Kelli** _


	26. October 16th (Day 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routines

She was _so_ comfortable. 

Ridiculously comfortable. 

She was so soft and pleasant it should've been illegal. 

It was heavenly. 

Like sleeping on a cloud. 

"Huhmmm..." She hummed happily. 

Joyful thoughts swam in her head. 

She was high on happiness. 

Barbara squeezed her arms, lovingly tightening her embrace around her girlfriend. 

She didn't open her eyes, instead using her nose as she nuzzled her lady adoringly to navigate blindly. 

She knew every nook and cranny of her lover's face. Her lips graced all parts of it. 

Holy shit that sounded creepy and dirty. 

She hadn't intended it to be...for once. 

"...mmm...Barbara." 

The blonde refused to open her eyes. 

"...Barbara..." 

She kept her eyes closed and stayed in the exact same position. 

"...oooh...mmmph...Barbara..." 

This time Barbara peeked one blue eye open. Arryn wasn't trying to wake her up, was she? 

Her girlfriend's face was flushed, a smile wide on her face, as she moved around in her bed. 

"B-Barbara...oooh...y-yes...yes!" 

The blonde sprung up, thoroughly confused now. Her girlfriend was acting extremely odd. 

"...g-god...oh Barbara...oh I love you! Hmmph!" 

Barbara's eyes went wide in realization. 

"Oh." She gaped as Arryn continued to squirm and squeal. 

She was having one of _those_ dreams. 

"Uhm..." Barbara said uncomfortably while sitting cross legged on the bed. What was she supposed to do? 

Finally, Arryn awoke. 

Her face was as red as a strawberry, the slightest droplets of sweat dripping down from her pores. 

She anxiously glanced around, ending a surprised Barbara. 

"..." 

They sat silently, staring at each other. 

It was Barbara who broke the silence. 

"So...you have a wet dream? 

Arryn's face burned an even darker shade of red, a squeak escaping her lips as she curled up. Her hands covered her eyes. 

"Is that a yes?" 

Arryn opened a slit between her pinkie and ring finger to reveal a grey-green eye. 

She nodded, closing the gap between her fingers quickly. 

The abashed Arryn was quickly tackled by the boisterous blonde who pinned her hands above her head. Barbara placed her knees by Arryn's shins, keeping them in place. 

"Eeek!" Arryn yelped, trying to free herself of Barbara's predatory grasp. 

"What were you dreaming of Arryn?" Barbara interrogated ruthlessly, a grin growing on get face. "Huh? What were you dreaming if Arryn?" 

"Nothing!" She gasped, shaking her head to knock her onyx bang down. 

"I'll just keep asking dearie. You better spill." 

"...um...I-I..." Arryn looked away from Barbara as she embarrassedly admired. "We...yeah...did some...stuff..." 

"Stuff like what?" Barbara grinned. 

"Stuff like..." She gulped. "Stuff like _sex_." 

"There that wasn't so hard was it? Oh, wait, I'm sorry, what was that?" Barbara tilted her head mischievously. "Did you say... _sex_? Oh Arryn I didn't know you were so dirty." 

Barbara tsked. 

"Screw you." Arryn whispered angrily, ashamed. 

"Oh I bet you'd like to screw me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Day 15 was skipped! My computer still has the virus and my only draft of the chapter was on the laptop so until I can use my computer again and recover it, it won't be posted in a while. I was able to post this one because I had written it inside a book and not on Microsoft Word.  
> Sorry for the unconvience and thanks for the understanding,  
> ~not the real Vav


	27. October 17th (Day 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooning

"So does that mean I'd be your slave? And _ooh_ you'd be my _mistress_?" Barbara asked saucily, trailing her hand up Arryn's side. 

Arryn laughed and moved her hand on top of Barbara's wrist. She didn't push it away, however, and intertwined her fingers with Barbara's over her dorsal. 

"Hehehe...I suppose so dear. You'd be my mine." Arryn replied. 

"Mine to?" Barbara dragged on. 

"Mine to do so many things to. Do chains and whips excite you?" Arryn asked, biting her lip with her eyebrows raised expectantly. 

"They most certainly do, mistress." 

As they leaned in to kiss Arryn bit Barbara's lower lip. She pulled away, grinning at Barbara as the blonde licked the nip her girlfriend left behind. 

Arryn began to get off the bed, her feet inches away from the floor. 

"Whoa whoa whoa! Where do you think you're going missy?" Barbara asked, her arms wrapping themselves around Ms. Zech's abdomen. 

"Barbara! Let go!" Arryn giggled as she tried to push the Canadian away. 

"Nope! Not until you get your cute little tush back into this bed, I'm not letting go." 

"Ugh! Why?" 

"Duh. Isn't it obvious? I wanna smooch your face. Make out with all of it." Barbara pressed her head into Arryn's back, her hair slipping down. The strands tickled the areas where the onyx haired girl's skin was exposed. 

"No!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because I want to get up!" 

"Mmnah. You're going to need a better reason than that my dear." Barbara argued, the words being muffled by Arryn's clothing. 

"Because...um..." 

"Because what?" 

"Because...because you're a terrible kisser!" Arryn exclaimed, trying her hardest to make her lie sound believable. 

"EXCUSE ME?" Barbara's head flew upwards, jerking towards her girlfriend with eyes ablaze and mouth agape. 

"Um..." Arryn gulped. Oh dear. Why had she said that? 

"You say I'm a terrible kisser?! Oh naw bitch. Oh naw." Barbara gripped her girlfriend's legs and lifted her over the side of the bed. 

"W-What are you doing!?" Arryn yelped, feeling dizzy as her blood ran to her head. 

"If you don't admit that I'm a great kisser and stay and spoon with me, I'm going to let go of your heels." The blonde threatened. 

Arryn gasped. "You wouldn't!" 

"Wouldn't I?" Barbara asked. Neither were sure if that statement was grammatically correct. 

"No! You wouldn't!" 

"You know that for a fact?" Barbara teased, letting her hands slip slightly. Arryn dropped half an inch closer to the floor. 

"Y-yes?!" Arryn asked worriedly. 

"You can't call my bluff." Barbara loosened her grip even further, lowering Arryn down even more. 

The Texan squeaked. 

"You better come clean." 

Arryn shook her head. 

"You're mistake!" Barbara stated, her hands slowly letting go of the onyx haired girl's feet. 

Arryn screamed. 

"OKAY! I was lying! Barbara Dunkelman, you amazing fucking goddess, you are the best god damn kisser I've ever kissed! I'd give up so much so I could feel your lips on mine! I'm a little school girl who wants to kiss you so innocently! I'm the bad girl who wants to feel your lips everywhere! I swear I - mmmph..." Arryn hummed as Barbara kissed her passionately. 

Slowly, she was lifted up from her treacherous stance and was placed on the bed. 

Barbara and Arryn pulled apart. 

"Spooning?" 

Arryn nodded. "Spooning." 

Barbara yanked the girl on top of her, placing Arryn's head in the nape of her neck. She rubbed the back of her head as Arryn got into her position. The young woman soon settled down. 

" Comfortable?" 

Barbara felt her girlfriend's head nodding against her skin. 

"Comfortable." 

The two sat in silence, enjoying the quiet. Barbara needed to disrupt it, however. 

"So...an amazing fucking goddess, the best god damn kisser you've ever kissed?" 

Arryn blushed. 

"S-shut up." 

Barbara smiled widely as she felt lips against her neck.


	28. Hide Yo Kids, Hide Yo Wife

Arryn yawned as she entered her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes. 

She pulled a laundry basket over with her foot. She gripped the waist of her pants and pulled down, tossing her bottoms in the hamper. She grabbed the hem of the shirt, doing the same with her top half of clothes. 

Arryn, now in her bra and panties mind you, walked over to the wall and turned the light off. 

The onyx haired girl walked over to her bed, pulled back the covers, and crawled inside. 

She rested her head down for a few minutes before it was interrupted by something in the closet. 

Arryn shot straight up in her bed, her eyes focused on the closet's sliding doors. 

"...h-hello?" She called out nervously. She didn't think there was some type of ghost in her room but maybe there was a creep hiding in the young woman's clothing area. 

No one responded. 

She narrowed her eyes. She was a Texan. Ain't no scoundrel 'gonna mess with Arryn Zech. 

Arryn slid out of bed and walked over to the closet. Her hands wrapped themselves around the door's side, pushing it open. 

What she found inside was not a poltergeist or some perverse man. 

"Hey there gorgeous." Barbara bounced her eyebrows, her sultry eyes scanning Arryn's half-naked form. 

The girl blushed, trying to cover herself up more but to no avail. 

"I've been waiting for you in that closet. I want to see your rack." 

Arryn squeaked and slid the door as fast as she could on her girlfriend. 

"Aw! Arryn!" She heard Barbara call. 

The onyx haired girl listened as Barbara slumped to the floor. 

"If you're trying to get in my pants I suggest you don't hide in your girlfriend's closet like some pedophile. A nice dinner and some candles would suffice." 

"Pointers for next time, thanks...but can I maybe get out of here. It's kind of stuffy and I feel kind of closed in. Wanna snuggle?" Barbara hopefully inquired. 

"With my pillow, already got it covered." Arryn replied cooly. 

"That's fine I'll just keep you up AAAALL night..." 

"..." 

"Arryn?" 

A quiet and cute snore. 

"Oh your faking it. You can't go to bed without me." Barbara crossed her arms inside the closet, wedging herself in between the wall on accident. 

The bed springs creaked as her girlfriend shifted on the bed. 

There were content sighs and light snores. 

"Arryn?" Barbara pouted. 

She HAD fallen asleep. 

It would be a long night


	29. October 18th (Day 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching a horror movie

"Are we really going to watch this, Barbara?" Arryn asked worriedly. She turned off the lights and sat down next to Barbara on the couch. 

"Yup! It is October, after all." The blonde scorched over some and draped a large blanket around the two. She pulled Arryn a little closer, placing her medium sized popcorn bag and beer to the side. 

"Me before your alcohol? Oh this must truly be love." Arryn teased, nuzzling herself into Barbara. 

The blonde playfully smacked the onyx haired girl on the head. 

"Y'know that I'm your only protection against anything scary if the movie happens to come alive, right? I could toss you forward and make my getaway." Barbara informed, adjusting the blanket a bit making Arryn grumble, "You steal the covers." 

Arryn reached for the remote, turning her back to Barbara. When she faced her lover again she handed her the remote while frowning. 

"Like you'd do that to me." 

Barbara leaned in and kissed Arryn on the nose. "You're right. I wouldn't." 

Barbara began playing movie, moving the popcorn bag to the middle, in between their laps. 

"This'll be fun. Good movie, good food, hot girlfriend clinging to me for her life-," Barbara's ear was gently yanked. 

"Hmph!" Arryn scoffed, her indigent tone fake. "Now that you say that I'm positive I won't be afraid." 

Barbara laughed. 

"Alright-y then. But don't come crying to moi when you get all frightened." The blonde warned, directing her gaze to the TV screen. 

"Mmn...we'll see about that." Arryn said, focusing on the movie now as well. 

**Two Hours Later**

The movie was nearing its end. 

It had been rather unusual, about a suddenly abandoned carnival where crazed carnies had started to sacrifice the local people. They acted as some type of cult or secret society. 

But, nonetheless, creepy. It had succeeded at sending shivers up their spines and arousing goose bumps along their arms and legs. 

Of course jumps scares had made both women yelp and scream like little girls. 

A certain high pitch shriek from Barbara had made Arryn double-take, making Barbara blush and look away. 

Currently the movie was closing, the carnival being shut down and packed away after all the psychotic workers had been thrown into an asylum. The sun was beginning to rise, the surviving populous - still a decent amount - gathering around the hype. 

The main character breathed a sigh of relief, looking dead on at the camera. From behind him the observing audience could see a few large mirrors from the Hall of Mirrors. 

A brief image of a scary clown appeared in the reflection. 

After the cliche scene the end credits began rolling. 

Both girls sat on the couch, trying to labor their breathing while their hearts pumped rapidly. Neither dared get up to venture in the dark house. 

Maybe they'd sleep on the couch tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 2000 views! Nice! If we reach that goal in the next few days I'll try to post an extra long fanfic.  
> And don't forget to review! Comments make me feel giddy.  
> Thanks~


	30. October 19th (Day 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raking/playing in the leaves.

Autumn was beautiful. 

The leaves fell, spreading a warm hue around the yards where they landed. The air grew chillier, the air was crisp and fresh. Pumpkins were carved and candy consumed. 

Arryn tightened her scarf, gripping the rake as she gathered the leaves into a pile. Her company was surprisingly silent, no complaints or huffs or even puns. 

Barbara was wearing a navy blue jacket over an ivory white shirt, a long sleeve red undershirt protruding out where the jacket's cuffs ended. Her legs were equipped with dark jeans and tall leather boots. 

Arryn was wearing an - "adorable" as Barbara stated -auburn colored sweater with a red knit cap and similar pants. 

A gust of wind made Arryn shiver, Barbara quickly catching on. 

"Cold over there, hon?" The blonde asked, tipping her head in Arryn's direction. 

Arryn shrugged, shaking her head as she continued to rake. 

She turned her back to her girlfriend, hearing the occasional left over leaf crunch as Barbara approached. 

Warm arms were encircled around Arryn's waist. A head soon rested on her shoulder, warm breaths tickling Arryn's cheek as the woman twirled onyx strands around her fingers. 

"You smell amazing." Barbara stated. 

Arryn leaned back, enjoying the close proximity between the two. She felt a mass of warmth as Barbara held her lovingly. 

"Feeling better?" Barbara asked, leaving a peck on Arryn's nape. The girl shivered against her, but this time rather in pleasure. 

Arryn dropped the rake and placed her hands on Barbara's wrists. She pulled the blonde forward. 

Barbara glanced around the yard, smiling as she spotted a large pile of leaves. 

"You're going to hate me." Barbara hoisted Arryn up off of the ground, making the onyx haired girl thrash and squeak. 

"Why? What are you-," Arryn's eyes widened. "OH NO BARBARA!" 

The two were sent face first into the pile, leaves of all colors flying up around them as they hit the grass. 

"Oh you birch!" Arryn yelped. 

Barbara laughed. "Birch? Interesting enough. Maple you'll give me another chance." 

"I highly doubt it. You've ruined any chance of kisses fir yourself." Arryn retorted. 

"Well maybe I don't want your kisses or your acorny jokes!" Barbara argued. 

"Pine! Cedar I care." Arryn folded her arms and looked away from Barbara. 

The blonde grumbled. "I ought to leaf you." 

"I'm not all bark, I have bite." Arryn informed. 

The two laid in the leaves in silence, back to back, for a short ten minutes. The two turned to face each other, giant dorky grins plastered on their faces. 

"We're so lame." 

"Our relationship in a nutshell dearie." 

Arryn giggled. 

"You always have to have the last pun, don't you?" Arryn asked. 

Barbara smiled even wider. "Oh of course. Can't let the competition take the lead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was posted so late in the day.
> 
> We surpassed the goal! AMAZING! I'll try my hardest to write my greatest piece of writing yet. Next goal: 50 kudos in the next two days. We have 47 now so just 3 more! We can do it! I'll keep you all posted on the long one-shot and I'll inform you once I've finished.   
> Thanks!


	31. October 23rd (Day 23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight snack surprise

Having a craving at two in the morning is a pain in the ass. 

You have to get out of bed, wander across the cold floor, into the kitchen, and search every inch of the room for food. 

Babies are a pain. Arryn is learning this the hard way. 

"Why must I need Yoplait this early?" Arryn yawned and looked down at her growing belly. "Is it you? Are you making me hungry?" 

She knew it wasn't the baby's doing but she loved to tease, imagining the baby she'd give birth to. 

Would it be a he or a she? Would they look like her? Or like Barbara? Would they like hockey? Would they be studious? 

Hopefully said baby would _not_ make puns. She had enough dealing with Barbara. She didn't know if she could handle more of those jokes. 

She reached out and opened the fridge door, shivering lightly as a cold draft consumed her. Her grey green eyes studied its contents. 

She pursed her lips, her hips and behind swaying with a little dance, and impatiently drummed her fingers on the fridge door. 

She was broken out of her starvation-induced trance by the sound of someone walking in the next room. 

Arryn stepped back away from the fridge and glanced around the dark apartment. She tried not to make any noise. 

"It's just your imagination," she quietly whispered to herself. "It's October. You're just imaging ghouls or spooks or horrors." 

But a sudden loud clank from the other room made Arryn yelp, her hand flying over her heart. Her heart beat fast as her eyes darted nervously around. 

"Arryn?!" She heard a familiar voice call out. 

A blonde haired woman walked out from the shadows, her head tilted in confusion and eyes wide in concern. 

"Arryn?" 

Arryn stops heaving and slowly lowers her hand from her heart. Her eyes are down at the floor as she labors her irregular heartbeat. 

A hand landed on Arryn's shoulder. 

"Arryn?" They repeat. 

"Jesus Christ Barbara. You scared the living hell out of me." Arryn looks up to meet Barbara's blue eyes. 

Barbara leans forward and kisses Arryn's nose. 

"I'm really sorry Air-Bear. I heard you up and accidentally ran into a few things while walking in the kitchen. Didn't mean to scare you." 

Arryn smiled at the nick-name. 

"It's okay. Just...try not to do it again? Please? I thought there was someone in the apartment. And I don't think scares like that are good for the baby." 

Barbara nodded, looking down at Arryn's belly. She knelt on one knee and lifted her girlfriend's shirt. The blonde gently nuzzled Arryn's bump with her nose. 

Arryn giggled. 

"That tickles!" 

Barbara left a smooch on her belly button and stood back up, kissing Arryn's forehead. 

"So what woke you up? Was the little guy bugging you? Or is someone hungry as usual?" Barbara teased, slinging an arm around Arryn's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been really busy lately. I'm still writing the special one for you guys so give me time.


	32. October 24th (Day 24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First fight. Angst-y Part I
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, there's a second part!

Barbara felt Arryn was cheating on her. 

She hated feeling this way and something in her gut told her to trust the onyx haired woman but her brain was adding up the facts. 

She comes home late, sometimes not even coming home at all. 

She claims she's "busy at work" instead of telling Barbara the truth. 

And she was being very secretive, calling people and sneaking away without telling Barbara her plan. 

Barbara held in her tears. She was a big girl. And as Fergie says, big girls don't cry. 

But it hurt inside. 

It just to think of it. To think that maybe Arryn _didn't_ love her. Maybe she found someone better but didn't tell her. Someone better and didn't tell her and instead lead her on to believe she still loved her. 

Was it all a lie? 

Barbara didn't want it to be. She _really_ didn't want it to be. She wanted to act like nothing happened and just continue dating like they had. 

But is it considered dating if only one initiates the kiss? If only one wants to hug and snuggle? If only one wants to go on a romantic date? 

Barbara didn't know. 

She looked up at the clock. 

11:32 PM. 

Arryn still wasn't home. 

She sighed as dropped her head into her hands, feeling her eyes grow moist as the clock ticked. 

Before she knew it, tears were slowly falling down her eyes. 

They began to land in a puddle below her, a steady drip forming. 

The droplets would splash. 

She'd sniffle. 

She'd blink. 

The cycle would repeat. 

The door suddenly opened in the apartment, a quiet creak as the person entering tried to keep the silence to a minimum. 

Barbara wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stood up, waiting by the island as the very late Arryn tried to sneak into the bedroom. She didn't see Barbara and was taken by surprise when the blonde revealed herself, arms folded across her chest. 

"Oh! Barbara!" Arryn jumped back, eyes wide. "You startled me." 

Barbara didn't reply. 

Arryn glanced around nervously, awkward silence descending upon them. 

"Um...why are you up so late?" Arryn asked. 

"I ought to ask you the same thing. Why were you gone so long?" Barbara asked, her tone making Arryn flinch. 

"I-I was late at work-," 

Barbara huffed loudly and rolled her puffy red eyes. 

"Oh sure. You were at 'work'. You've said that for practically the past month!" 

Arryn gasped as she saw Barbara's hurt expression, tears mixed of both sorrow and anger falling on the floor. 

"I-I...I-," Arryn stuttered, once more. 

"Tell me the truth Arryn! The _truth_! Not some excuse." Barbara wheezed. 

"I _am_ telling the truth!" Arryn defended. "I _have_ been at work!" 

Barbara rolled her eyes angrily. 

"Don't you think it's been awfully suspicious that you've been sneaking off and coming home late and night and _refusing_ to tell me where you ran off to?!" Barbara asked, clenching her hands into fists. 

Arryn stepped back, offended and injured at Barbara's insinuation. 

"Barbara what exactly are you implying?!" Arryn yelled back. 

"I think you damn well know what I'm suggesting!" 

Arryn felt her own tears drip down her cheeks. 

"Are you saying I'm cheating?!" 

Barbara bit her lip. 

"I don't know. Why don't you use that big brain if yours to find out? Clearly you've used it to get you other things. Or no, sorry, that'd be your body." Barbara argued. 

Arryn's legs wobbled. That last insult really hurt. 

"I am _no_ SLUT! I haven't been with anyone other than you. I haven't kissed anyone other than you. And I certainly haven't _fucked_ anyone other than you!" She screamed at the blonde. 

Arryn's volume stunned Barbara and the older woman had no response. 

Arryn, tears flowing as she fumed, threw her bag at the floor and a card that had been in her hand. 

"There! You want my proof? There's my fucking proof! Until you see that I'm no cheating piece of shit slut, I'm going back to my old apartment." 

With that, Arryn flung the door open and tore out, slamming the door shut loudly. 

Barbara narrowed her eyes at the spot where Arryn had been standing and spat curses under her breath. 

As her blue eyes stared at the wooden floor, they glanced at Arryn's bag and card. 

She soon kept her attention on them and found herself gravitating towards the paper and satchel. 

She cautiously kneeled by it and picked up the card. 

Two items fell out. 

Barbara used a sliver of moonlight shinning in the room to read the print. 

They were tickets with a font displaying, " **NHL Toronto Maple Leaves vs Philadelphia Flyers!** " 

Barbara, throughly confused, picked up the card and struggled to read its text in the dim light. 

" _Dear Barbara,_

_You'll most likely see the tickets before you read this card but if I'm there peaking over your shoulder as you read this, I'll be forcing you to. For the past two months I've been trying to buy two tickets to a hockey game in Canada. Not too long ago I saw the airfare was cheaper and I figured I'd try to buy us plane tickets to fly to your home country. But we were a little shirt so I had to put in extra hours at Rooster Teeth and pick up a few side jobs as a journalist. I'm sorry if I've been getting home late at night, I just want to make sure this trip is absolutely perfect for you! You deserve nothing but the best! I love you so very much dear. Hope you're as excited as I am._

_~Arryn XOXOXO_

Barbara whimpered, wiping her eyes once more. 

How could she have been so dumb!? 

Arryn had been running herself ragged for the past few months _for_ her! 

And she just ripped into her, claiming she was cheating on her! 

Why didn't she listen to her gut!? 

Barbara's stomach wrenched, she felt she may puke. 

She needed to fix things. 

She could possibly lose _Arryn_ , the greatest thing ever to happen to her in her life. 

She _would_ fix things!


	33. October 25th (Day 25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst-y part II

Arryn wrapped her arms around herself, weeping silently as she stormed through the Austin streets. 

It was surprisingly chilly this time of year and she was forced to try and warm herself up on her own. 

"H-how dare she think th-that!" Arryn yelled to herself, shivering all the while. "I love her. W-why would I _ever_ cheat on her?" 

The dark brunette struggled her way down the sidewalk, trying not to fall so late at night. It probably wasn't safe to be traveling at midnight by herself but she had no choice. 

"Why couldn't she see that I've been doing this for her? Why couldn't she relax and trust me?" Arryn cried, rubbing her hands against her arms. "Does she not have faith me? Does she think I'd run off for some stupid petty reason?" 

Arryn glanced around the streets, feeling the creepy silence that settled over the Austin streets at night. 

"...m-maybe she was right...maybe it wasn't right of me to keep it all a secret. I know I wanted to surprise her but...how could she _not_ think that when I have been suspicious?" 

Arryn slowed her pace; her brisk walk turning into a solemn drag. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have lashed out on her like that...Maybe I should have let her rant. That might've helped clear things up. Then that way we wouldn't have -," 

"ARRYN!" 

The woman spun around, looking for her shouted her name. 

She saw the last person on Earth she wanted to see right now. 

Barbara was bolting at full speed towards her. 

Arryn's legs shook and she quickly faced forward, trying to ignore the blonde who was calling out for her. 

"ARRYN!" 

She blew a puff of air from her nose as she struggled to walk straight. She had been focusing so hard on blocking out Barbara that she didn't realize her foot twisted. She screamed as she felt herself falling. 

But she never felt the contact. 

Instead she felt arms around her stomach as she was lifted upwards. 

Arryn's head whipped back, her face only inches apart from Barbara's. 

"..." 

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments before Barbara frowned and began to beg. 

"I'm sorry! Beyond sorry! I was a big giant _jerk_! You are amazing and wonderful and I was wrong! So very very wrong." Barbara began to wail, her head against Arryn's neck as she cried. 

"I just...I was scared I'd lose you to someone better! I was angry and I felt betrayed but it wasn't right of me and I am so so so so sorry-," 

Barbara was cut off when two warm palms cupped her cheeks, pulling the blonde in for an even warmer kiss. 

After running out if oxygen, they departed, gazing deeply into each others eyes. 

"You think I'd run away for someone better?" Arryn asked. 

Barbara shamefully nodded. 

"It's kind of hard to date someone better when they don't exist." 

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" 

Arryn giggled and kissed the arched eyebrow. 

"I'm saying there _isn't_ anyone better for me to run off to. You're the best there was, there is, and there ever will be for me." 

Barbara smiled wildly and kissed Arryn once more. 

"I'm sorry Arryn. I really-," 

"Hush...We can talk about it later. For now, let's just make out in Austin at midnight." 

Barbara grinned and nodded. 

"Yes dearie."


	34. October 27th (Day 27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing something silly

"I should've known this would happen." Arryn sighed as she tried to keep tract off the bouncing blonde. 

"I didn't know twenty year olds could still get high on candy." 

Barbara laughed, practically zooming over to Arryn. She trapped her on the island, placing her hands in between the girl's open arms to rest her palms on the cool granite. 

"Of course it's possible. Just gotta' have the right genes." Barbara gave Arryn a peck on the lips, the young woman trying to hide the fact she wanted a longer kiss. "And may I say, you look good with those jeans. Dayum that booty." 

Arryn giggled as she felt warm hands brush past her bottom. Barbara slid her thumbs into Arryn's back pockets, nuzzling her nape with her nose. 

Arryn practically purred as she leaned in, lowering her head to tickle Barbara's cheeks with her eyelashes. 

"Mmm butterfly kisses. Those are new." Barbara mumbled into her girlfriend's neck. 

Arryn lifted Barnara's head up with her finger and kissed her. 

Barbara smiled as they departed, "So what do I taste like?" 

"Hard to tell." Arryn teased, her torn making Barbara's smirk stretch. "I may have to try and guess again." 

They were ready to kiss more, both leaning in with eyes half lidded and lips puckered, when they were rudely interrupted by the other inhabitants. 

"Ray!" Joel called out, said Puerto Rican laughing as he ran down the stairs, taking four steps at a time. 

Barbara and Arryn let out a groan of frustration and pulling apart. The blonde removed her hands, instead placing them on her hips ad she glared at Ray. 

The New Yorker looked sheepish when he met Barbara's blue eyes. He slowed his pace and whistled, slipping his hands into his hoodie's pockets as he approached the kitchen. 

"Uh hey Barbara! Hey Arryn!" 

The onyx haired girl nodded at Ray, not giving him the death glare Barbara was but still showing she wasn't happy her make-out session was abruptly ended. 

"Hello Ray." Barbara greeted sarcastically, following Ray slowly as he walked over to the fridge. 

"What was Joel yelling for?" Arryn asked. "Nothing serious, I hope?" 

Ray shook his head and cooly responded, "Nah. I just 'bothered' him about something. Nothing big." 

The chill attitude was swept away as Barbara drummed her fingers on the countertop, only a few feet feet away from the male. 

" Good to hear, Ray." 

The Puerto Rican felt nervous when the Canadian looked at him, something glinting in her eyes every once and a while. 

"So I'm going to cut to the chase. Do you realize your interruption stopped me from having fun with her?" The blonde asked, pointing at Arryn. 

"O-oh did I?" Ray asked nervously. "My bad. Whoopsy. Uh, won't happen again." He shrugged with a scared smile, pushing his glasses up further. 

Barbara got in Ray's face, her forehead scrunched against his as her eyebrows scrunched and her blue eyes studied Ray's umber. 

"You bet it won't." 

"But I mean - to be fair - don't you guys _always_ fool around? I swear whenever we look for you guys your off being naughty." 

Arryn blushed and hid her head, Barbara retracting as she stuttered. 

"When was the last time you two had sex? This morning?" 

"N-no!" 

"Last night?" Ray dead panned with a cocky smirk. 

Barbara huffed. 

"Our sex life is none your business! So what if I screw Arryn often?!" Barbara exclaimed. 

A loud thud sounded through the kitchen. Barbara and Ray's head jerked towards it to find Arryn who had slammed her head on the table. 

"Did you have to yell that? I think the whole neighborhood heard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two new desperate one-shots! Make sure to read 'em, I wrote them for you guys!


	35. October 29th (Day 29)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage proposal

Arryn yawned, keeping her eyes firmly shut as she lay underneath the bed’s covers, soaking up the warm sun rays seeping through the window.

As she tried to tighten her arms around her love and snuggle into her neck, she was _not_ delightfully surprised to find the bed empty.

Where was her other half?

 Arryn opened her eyes and lifted her head and looked around. Her hair was a mess, strewn about, her bang drooping as always.

But as Barbara put it – the picture of perfection.

“Barbara? Dear?” She called out.

There was no answer.

A bit worried now, Arryn leapt out of bed. 

Her gaze was directed towards a note lying on the bed.

It was covered with little hearts and was obviously written by Barbara. The manuscript was no doubt scribbles but still legible

_Hey beautiful,_

_I’ve got something special planned today. Something **real** special. _

_You're going to **love** it. _

_Well...at least I really really really hope you do._

_Knowing you, you'll wake up early and wonder where I am._

_Well no worries!_

_My "project" needs time and help so don't try to ask Ray or Gavin, Joel or Michael where I am. They've been sworn to secrecy._

_This idea of mine begins with a punny scavenger hunt. If you want to find me and my surprise, you'll have to pay close attention and decode the puntastic riddles. So here is clue #1:_

 

_Easy one._

_It should be in good enough condition._

 

Arryn dropped her note, already prepared for the day's activities ahead. 

There were two places the next clue could be. 

  *In the hair condition in their shower. 

  *Or in the AC. It was Austin after all. 

 

Barbara and her lack of precaution, most likely, jammed the piece of paper into the device.

But as Arryn approached the air conditioner, it was nowhere in sight. Maybe on the side - nope. Maybe underneath - nope. Maybe above - how the hell did Barbara expect her to reach that?! 

With a few struggled leaps, Arryn's fingers curled and yanked it down. 

 

_Good job!_

_It seems you're already **ahead**! _

 

Barbara...

Ahead...

" _I love you with it on! You're adorable!_ " 

Her fedora! 

Arryn ran into her room to fetch her iconic hat. 

Once she had it in her hand, she spun it over and snatched the next sliver of papyrus. 

 

_Would you look at that?_

_Doing **grate**!_

 

Arryn faced palmed. 

Really? 

 

_**. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .** _

 

There were a few more cheesy pun-hints which included the one inside the cheese grater (which Arryn was pretty sure they never owned but knowing Barbara the blonde had most likely purchased one to fit into her plans) and one inside a shirt. 

Arryn was currently jogging down a street, torn sheet in hand, looking around for a Greek restaurant. 

 

_OPA!_

 

Well that one hadn't been very discreet. But Arryn could help but feel it had a deeper meaning. My Big Fat Greek Wedding? She shrugged. She was probably over thinking it. 

Arryn giggled as she pictured Barbara saying and reading all the cards to her. She would've used a lot of emphasis. 

Arryn resisted the urge to groan as a sign came into view reading, "To ga Greek". 

Oh of course the place her dearest chose would also feature a pun. 

 

**_. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ._ **

 

Over three hours had passed and let it be said, Arryn was beat. 

She had run rampant all across town because apparently  _somebody_ took the car and took the money so she couldn't call a taxi!

Tons of pieces of paper were crumpled into her hands, all of them littered with clues. 

Gavin and Ray had even taken part in the writing. Theirs had been: 

 

_Oi there love!_

_Better check the nob for the next clue!_

 

_Ye! Ye!_

_What up?_

_Why don't you find the biggest apple?_

 

The last one she had found was leading her to a park. 

It was 5:31 and Arryn just wanted to go home and cuddle. 

But if her lover had gone through all this trouble for a surprise, you bet she'd be god damn surprised! 

The park was beautiful. 

The trees' leaves were a blossom of pink and plenty of butterflies were flying about. 

Something special must really be special then. 

Arryn reached a large opening where the trees cleared but a homey canopy still covered parts of the sky. 

As Arryn spun around, gaping in amazement, she failed to notice her sudden company. 

"Hey Arryn." 

She whipped around to face Barbara. Said blonde was smiling wide, her arms clamped behind her back. 

"Barbara!" 

Arryn and Barbara met, sharing a brief kiss. 

"You! You have run me wild all across Austin! I'd ought to - ," 

"Yeah yeah. You ought to do a lot of things to me. But can I say a few really important things first?" Barbara asked, taking Arryn's hands in her own. 

Arryn nodded. 

Barbara took a deep breath and exhaled. 

"Arryn...we've been together for over five years now and let me start off by saying they were the greatest five years of my life. You're amazing in so many ways. I love everything about you. We've done so much together. So many good things I cherish. A few bad things I'd like to make up to you. So...Arryn...would you like to continue this incredible journey with me?" 

Before Arryn could respond with a confused question of what she was talking about, her mouth opened as Barbara kneeled. Her mouth opened wide as Barbara reached into her back pocket to reveal a velvet box.  

She flipped it open, now on one knee. 

"Arryn Zech...will you marry me?" 

With tears already brimming in her eyes, Arryn leapt forward, capturing Barbara in a kiss. 

The blonde smiled wildly as they departed, patting Arryn's head. She got to her feet. 

"I still need an answer, y'know." 

"Of course! Yes of course you...you...you oaf! You very lovable oaf!" Arryn squealed, hugging Barbara tightly around the waist. 

The blonde kissed Arryn's ear. 

"Thank god. I love you, Arryn." 

"I love you more Barbara." 

"Well I love you the most." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not post Day 30 as a separate fanfic since I'm trying to make it longer. If it ends up being shorter, I'll post it here. Give me time, I might not get it out tomorrow but I'll try.


	36. Message from the Baes!

" _Hello!_ " 

" **Hiya!**

" _I'm Arryn_." 

" **And I'm Barbara**!" 

" _We're here to give you readers an important message_ ," 

" **From the creator of this story, Kelli**." 

" _The author knows she hasn't been posting much on this story but she has reasons why._ " 

" **She's been posting separate one-shots as their own stories. You should check 'em out! I mean, hey, can't be bad if _I'm_ in it, right**."

" _Don't mind her. She's always like this._ " 

" **You're the one who fell in love with me**." 

" _That I did_." 

Smoochie-Smoochie sounds. 

Ehem. 

" _Oh! Sorry!_ " 

" **No she's not**." 

" _Anyhow, she's debating on whether to finish this story and post the one-shots separately from now on or continue to her pattern and save this story for OTP challenges._ " 

" **She thinks she may take the challenge again in January so make sure to stay updated.** " 

" _Well, ta-ta for now_!" 

" **Come on let's go make-out!"**

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage, I am merely expanding my collection of works. This is merely for my own enjoyment, I hope you guys do enjoy this, if not, well...yup. In the author notes of each chapter I'll state whether it was my own idea or if I am dedicating it to a friend. If anyone reading has a suggestion, feel free to leave me a comment and I'll consider your request. Better title names are welcome as well. The introduction served as just a joke, the first chapter should be posted some time this coming week. Anyhow,  
> Ciao~  
> not the real Vav


End file.
